


Поющие дятлы

by Givsen, maho_boogie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maho_boogie/pseuds/maho_boogie
Summary: Что будет, если четыре автора женского пола соберутся вместе и начнут фантазировать, что случилось бы, будь они парнями, сколотившими рок-группу.
Kudos: 1





	1. О драках и друзьях

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё два соавтора: Arrow и Roxyss, но их на ао3 нет :с

— Ты опять влез в говно, опять повалялся в нём и опять припёрся в таком виде, будто ты сам состоишь из говна. — Эр в сердцах всплеснул руками и обмакнул порядком окровавленное полотенце в мисочку с водой. — Знаешь, если ты в следующий раз снова придёшь с таким лицом, будто им чесали почтовые ящики и несколько пролётов этажей заодно, я тебя дополнительно отпизжу в поучительных целях.

— Да ладно тебе, — вяло хохотнул Гивс и сморщился, когда подсыхающая корочка крови на губе из-за этого треснула. — Жив же.

— Жив?! — Эр сжал полотенце в кулаке и едва удержался, чтобы не гваздануть им по и без того сине-красной морде товарища. — Ты себя в зеркале видел, придурок?! Тебе этой мордой завтра торговать на сцене, а ты… ты!.. ты-ы-ы…

— Безответственное уёбище, которое из-за своей импульсивности ставит под удар завтрашнее выступление и всех нас заодно, — вежливо подсказал Масато, до сих пор сидящий спиной ко всему происходящему.

— Именно! — воодушевлённо подтвердил Эр и, вздохнув, шлёпнул полотенце в миску.

— Блин, ну спасибо, — моментально надулся Гивс и, тронув большую ссадину на щеке, скуксился. — Нет бы пожалеть, а вы…

— Я тебя жалею, но ты всё равно дебил, — откликнулся Рокс, и в следующую секунду в покорёженную физиономию Гивса влепился небольшой, но увесистый пакет с колотым льдом.

— Блядь, ну! — взвизгнул тот и, сердито глянув на невозмутимого Рокса, закатил глаза. — Давай ещё ты меня отчитай, ага.

— Ты дебил, — повторил тот, — потому что не позвал меня с собой. Вдвоём мы бы им наваляли.

— И ты туда же? — ахнул Эр. — Мася, скажи им!

— Мася занят изучением материала, — невнятно буркнул Гивс, прижимая к лицу пакет.

— Мася сейчас отвернёт чью-то глупую голову, — назидательно буркнул тот и повернулся, наконец, к тесной компании. Увидев, во что превратилась постепенно опухающая морда друга, он сжал губы, чтобы не расхохотаться, и несколько раз кашлянул. — Итак, что произошло? Кто посмел наступить на твои огромные яйца?

Все разом притихли и уставились на хмуро замолчавшего Гивса, ожидая ответа. Даже Эр, уже битые пять минут собирающийся отнести миску с порозовевшей от крови водой в ванную, притормозил у двери. Рокс опёрся задом на столешницу и ехидненько так усмехнулся, мол, давай, начинай отмазываться, а я послушаю. Гивс прекрасно помнил, что в прошлый раз, когда сам Рокс вернулся к их каморку похожим больше на подранного дворовыми собаками кота, он громче всех ехидничал над его объяснениями. Теперь ситуация складывалась диаметрально противоположная.

— Да никто не наступал. — Гивс, пожав плечами, откинулся на спинку кресла и протяжно застонал от боли в спине. Ею он знатно приложился о стену, когда один из нападавших схватил его за шкирку и отшвырнул в сторону, словно кошака. — Они подумали, что я девчонка. Я обиделся. Ну и как-то слово за слово…

— …и получил Гивс по морде, — с нарочитым сочувствием закончил Рокс.

В следующую секунду тишину комнаты разорвал громкий дружный хохот. Проблема Гивса с его ростом и телосложением, из-за чего его принимали, скорее, за симпатичную девушку или реже — за школьника, нежели за взрослого мужчину, была давно известна и уже не вызывала того сурового негодования, каким оно было раньше. Но Гивс всё равно считал себя уязвлённым каждый раз, когда очередной незнающий любитель удовольствий предлагал «блондиночке» показать город. За что и огребал по полной программе.

Только в этот раз вышло не смешно, потому что у противника оказались ещё и друзья в запасе.

— Хули вы ржёте, кони? — обиженно засопел Гивс и снова уткнулся лицом в пакет. — Лучше бы посочувствовали.

— Хуй тебе, а не пряник! Сиди и не выёбывайся. — Эр, показав ему язык, всё-таки скрылся в ванной.

— И с каких пор он столько ругается, а? — недовольно пробурчал Гивс, одним глазом наблюдая за происходящим в комнате. — Всего год назад от него слово «сука» можно было услышать лишь по очень серьёзному поводу.

— Только не говори, что собственную школу не признал, — ехидно фыркнул Масато и, сделав страшные глаза, провыл для пущей убедительности: — Ты сотворил чудо-о-овище!

— Если это чудовища на завтра сотворит Гивсу сносную морду, то мы отдадим его ему в анальное рабство, — расхохотался Рокс.

— Он и так там! — важно раздалось из ванной. — К слову, ничего хорошего. Кому нужно — отдам погонять.

— Себе погоняй, — скривился Гивс и, повернувшись к Масато, состроил жалобную моську.

— Нет! — догадавшись о ходе его мыслей, вскинулся тот. — Нет и не проси! Я в прошлый раз у них просил косметику, теперь иди сам!

— Тебя девчонки больше лю-у-у-убят, — жалостливо протянул Гивс. — А мне сейчас только бабок у подъезда пугать своей рожей.

— Почему не Рокс? — сделал ещё одну попытку увильнуть Масато. — Или Эр! Им тоже не откажут!

— У Эра есть девушка, — раздалось из ванной, — которая Эру потом открутит яйца и повесит их над дверью.

— А Рокса и так за педика принимают временами, — подхватил Рокс и пожал плечами. — Ты у нас самый брутальный, так что они от робости не посмеют кинуться тебе на шею.

Масато запрокинул голову и протяжно застонал, вкладывая в этот звук всё своё отношение к сложившейся ситуации. Закончив с этим, он сердито уставился на фиолетовую морду Гивса и выдохнул, понимая, что деваться некуда. Чтобы этот фонарь не освещал завтра сцену, перекрывая прожекторы, нужно было его замазать. А косметика хранилась у костюмеров, которые по совместительству ещё и фанатели от них. Это было жертвенно-необходимо.

— Ладно. — Масато встал и, одёрнув футболку, приосанился. — Я сделаю это, но если меня изнасилуют по дороге туда или обратно, ты в следующей жизни будешь моей сучкой. Усёк?

Гивс отсалютовал ладонью и пробурчал что-то о полной готовности хоть сейчас снять штаны, на что Масато поморщился и стукнул его по пакету, всё ещё лежащему на лице.

— Как думаешь, он целым вернётся? — озабоченно поинтересовался Эр, выглядывая из ванной.

— Без футболки точно, — с видом знатока протянул Рокс. — И хорошо, если этим дело ограничится.

Гивс на это и вовсе промолчал. Кажется, он попросту заснул.


	2. О болезнях и здравии

— Мась, ты это выпьешь! — Гивс перехватил стакан другой рукой и грозно навис над скукожившимся на диване приятелем. Тот в ответ вытаращил жалобные глазёнки, заскулил и попытался обратно спрятаться под плед. — И нехер тут прикидываться плюшевым бегемотом!

— Скорее уж пингвином... — задумчиво проговорил Рокс, витая где-то на своей волне и тихонько перебирая струны гитары. Рядом с ним сидел Эр и с бешеной скоростью поглощал пломбир столовой ложкой прямо из ведёрка — на нервной почве перед каждым выступлением у него всегда просыпалась странная неистовая страсть к мороженому...

— Да хоть ехидной! — прошипел Гивс и с яростью уставился на них. — Я чего-то не пойму, а почему мы все такие спокойные?! У нас концерт через три часа, а тут это... — Он снова повернулся к Масато, который в данный момент успешно притворялся декоративной подушкой. — Открывай рот, мать твою, кот недорезанный! Нефиг было орать вчера под балконом спьяну!

— Это он вчера так халяву ловил! — тут же наябедничал Рокс и высунул язык в ответ на обиженное пыхтение из-под одеяла. — Забыл, что экзамен ещё на прошлой неделе сдал.

— Так! — Гивс поставил стакан на стол, и Эр бодренько отполз подальше, опасливо косясь на странную субстанцию серо-буро-малинового цвета. — Пупсики мои, позвольте прояснить вам ситуацию...

— Это та самая фигня, да? — с благоговением и ужасом в голосе шепотом поинтересовался Рокс. Эр склонил к нему голову, по-прежнему не сводя настороженного взгляда со стакана.

— Именно. Уникальная рецептура какого-то знакомого Гивса, по вкусу и запаху напоминает подошву ботинок, переживших блокаду Ленинграда. Моментальное лечение проблем с верхними дыхательными путями, приведение голосовых связок в рабочее состояние на ближайшие пять-шесть часов. Побочные эффекты: гипервозбудимость, бешеная любовь к предметам и людям в радиусе трёх метров и архипиздецовое похмелье наутро.

— Блять, вы меня слушаете или нет?! Помогите напоить этого идиота лучше! Масенька, лапочка, открой ротик, — внезапно заворковал Гивс, решив сменить тактику. Мась хрипел, сипел, тянул одеяло обратно, но сдаваться решительно отказывался — в последний раз, выпив эту волшебную панацею, он очнулся в аэропорту Хабаровска в пушистом розовом халате и с перфоратором в руке. — Масенька, я знаю, что это гадость, но если ты не вернёшь себе голос к вечеру, то наш великолепный менеджер лично введет тебе эту дрянь ректально. Давай, блять, открывай своё хлебало!..

— Мамочка-Гивс, я счас растаю от умиления... — восхитился подходом Рокс.

— Убью нахуй! — уныло пообещал Гивс, пытаясь схватить брыкающуюся тушку Мася за ногу.

— Зайчик, ты такой сексуальный, когда злишься! — томно добавил Эр и чуть не проглотил пломбир вместе с ведром, наткнувшись на убийственно-ледяной взгляд "мамочки". Гивс ехидно прищурился и снова отошел от дивана. Почуяв передышку в военных действиях, Мась бочком пополз в сторону коридора, явно намереваясь запереться в ванной и провести там остаток жизни, если понадобится.

— Эр, пупсичек, а напомни-ка мне, кто у нас дублирует основной голос в записи и вообще, если наш солист-долбоёб внезапно начинает выдавать подобные звуки? — Гивс пнул проползающий мимо комок одеяла, откуда моментально раздалось нечто, смутно напоминающее клич страдающего спермотоксикозом самца страуса в брачный период. Рокс взвыл и зажал руками уши, молясь всем богам, чтобы его не мучили и прибили сразу.

Эр застыл с ложкой во рту, перевел испуганный взгляд на уже половину опустевшее ведёрко и истошно заорал, кидаясь вслед за пораженной радиацией одеяло-гусенице:

— Ловите гада, уйдёт!


	3. О Маргарите и... больше не надо слов

— Мужики! — Дверь гостиничного номера распахнулась с таким грохотом, что почти перекрыла истеричный визг ворвавшегося как бомба Масато.

Эр чуть не подпрыгнул в кресле, а более нервный Гивс выронил бутылку с минералкой прямо себе на штаны. В ванной, где сейчас под душем отмокал Рокс после чумового концерта, раздался звук падающего тела и сдавленное "Блять!".

— Это пиздец! Спрячьте меня, срочно! - Масато в отчаянии то совался под стол, то пытался спрятаться за нагромождённой куртками вешалкой. В итоге он начал истошно дёргать ручку ванной.

— Рокс, пусти меня! — умоляюще застонал он.

— Только если ты собрался потереть мне спинку. Иди ссать в другой туалет! — пробурчало из ванны. Эр, вздёрнув бровь, переглянулся с Гивсом — довести их всегда хладнокровного и брутального Масато до подобного состояния мог только один человек на свете.

— Мегера на подходе! — шипел Масато под тихие маты Рокса за дверью. — Вы меня не видели и не слышали, я сдох, а мой труп увезли на Плутон! — Шпингалет щелкнул, и он чуть ли не прыгнул в объятия полуголого друга.

— Ага, а полчаса назад на сцене прыгала твоя сестра-близнец, но её мы тоже убили и закопали в центральном парке, — уныло подытожил Гивс. — Вот почему самая херня всегда достается нам, а?

Одновременно с его риторическим вопросом снова хлопнула входная дверь, и в коридоре показалась невысокая эффектная женщина сорока лет с папкой в руках. Ярко-рыжие, почти апельсиновые локоны кокетливо лежали на не менее впечатляющем декольте с таким количеством золотых цепочек, что царица Савская обзавидовалась бы. Ядовито-зелёный тугой корсет и длинная черная юбка в кружевах завершали образ Самого Страшного Менеджера На Свете. У Эрроу задёргался от такого зрелища глаз.

Густо подведённые синие глаза за узкой оправой неодобрительно пробежались по феерическому бардаку в комнате и выжидающе остановились на памятнике под названием "Гивс и Эр в охуении".

— Добрый вечер, Маргарита Илларионовна! — хором проскандировали оба, вытягиваясь по струнке и позорно ощущая себя первоклассниками.

— Добрый вечер! — Маргарита вздёрнула и без того курносый нос и продолжила низким грудным голосом. — Где остальные? Где Масато? — Последнее слово она выдохнула так нежно и страстно, что стёкла очков подернулись дымкой. Эр покосился на дверь ванной и четко услышал оттуда предсмертный писк.

— Ну, Рокс вон душ принимает, а Мась... кажется, в буфет спустился! — выдавил он, обливаясь потом под её ледяным взглядом. Маргарита фыркнула и шагнула в комнату. Обоих пушинкой снесло к противоположной стене.

— Дмитрий, я вас много раз просила называть друг друга нормальными именами в моём присутствии. Это не так сложно, как кажется...

— Ну да, к нашей душечке и пусечке Масато это, видимо, не относится... — пробурчал Эр, скривившись.

— Вы что-то сказали? — Папка с документами в руках Маргариты распахнулась со звуком отрубающей голову гильотины.

— Нет-нет, — засиял перекошенной улыбкой Гивс. — Вам послышалось.

— Итак, что касается сегодняшнего выступления. Кто и почему решил петь "Дыхание" вместо "Демона жизни"?

— Эммм... ну... нас зал попросил? — с надеждой подал голос Гивс, пятясь Эру за спину.

— Это разрушает всю концепцию альбома. — Маргарита сурово поджала губы и тяжелым взглядом уставилась на них. Эр явственно ощутил, как плавится кожа на лице. Если они выживут, то будут вправе требовать с Мася всю его зарплату за месяц.

— "Калейдоскоп" заиграли на четверть тона ниже, чем нужно, — продолжала шинковать их в капусту женщина, произнося каждое слово так, что Гивсу казалось, будто в мозжечок вбивают полуметровые гвозди. — А в последней песне был рассинхрон первого и второго голосов на третьей минуте. Непозволительный непрофессионализм.

— Исправим, Маргарита Илларионовна! — опять хором пропищали оба. В одиночку разговаривать с ней было слишком страшно.

— Так, теперь, что касается гонорара…

— Добрый вечер, Маргарита Илларионовна! — сияя чистотой, белоснежной улыбкой и волосатыми ногами из-под короткого полотенца вокруг бёдер, из ванной вылетел вечно бедствующий Рокс и тут же нервно заморгал, узрев кружева на юбке менеджера. Кажется, на каком-то из его концертных костюмов были точно такие же. — Вы так… чудесно выглядите, впрочем, как и всегда!

Гивс и Эр с облегчением выдохнули, благословляя приятеля и его изредка просыпающуюся меркантильность. Теперь бы только выпровадить Её Величество Мегеру обратно…

Маргарита жестом королевы поправила очки, напрочь игнорируя такое феерическое появление.

— Благодарю за комплимент. И настоятельно рекомендую вам одеться.

Рокс со скоростью реактивного самолёта схватил первое, что попалось под руку, и по уши замотался в нежно-голубое прозрачное покрывало с кровати. Гивса перекосило от сдерживаемого гогота.

— Вот ваши гонорары за месяц. — Она протянула всем троим по конверту, стараясь не касаться пальцев. — Плюс премия с продаж дисков и билетов за последние три концерта. Я надеюсь, вам можно доверить конверт Масато? — высокомерно подняла она бровь.

— Не-е-ет! — страшным шепотом выдохнул Эр, мстительно косясь на дверь ванной. — Ни в коем случае! Вы просто обязаны передать его лично!

— Мась будет просто счастлив! — подхватил Гивс, подталкивая в бок замотанную в покрывало мумию. Мумия быстро-быстро закивала.

— Исключительно в руки. Ещё лучше наедине!

Маргарита на последней фразе вспыхнула как факел и смущенно прижала ладони к раскрасневшимся щекам.

— Он такой... мужественный! — томно прошептала она, закатив глаза. Из ванной донеслось сдавленное рыдание:

— С-с-суки!


	4. О дружбе и взаимовыручке

— Нет! Нет, я сказал, нет и ещё раз нет! — Гивс решительно насупился и, увидев умоляющие глаза Рокса, уже не в первый раз за этот вечер испытал совершенно не мужское желание заныть и спрятаться от всех под стол. Таким его друг выглядел только в критических ситуациях, а это означало, что помочь нужно было при любых обстоятельствах, и Гивс, вне всякого сомнения, готов был разорвать тельняшку на груди и броситься в кучу врагов в стиле Джеки Чана, отстаивая личные интересы столь близкого человека. Вот только проблема была в том, что бросаться никуда не надо было и бить морду, собственно, тоже. Нужно было немного сыграть на публику — и это Гивса несколько… напрягало…

— Пожалуйста, — с чувством выдохнул Рокс, скорбно собирая бровки домиком. — Я редко когда тебя прошу об одолжениях, но это просто критичная ситуация, ты мне нужен, как воздух!

— Да ну, блин… — Гивс прикусил губу и страдальчески застонал. — Ну почему именно я? Неужели у тебя нет подруг для таких дел?

— Подруг? — Рокс скептично приподнял бровь. — Подруги они мне ровно до момента появления в поле зрения, а дальше идёт в ход всё, чтобы стать больше, чем друзья. Думаешь, это не станет красной тряпкой для них?

— Станет, — нехотя согласился Гивс и, забравшись с ногами на диван, поджал губы. — Попроси Жанну.

— Сдурел? — выпучился Рокс.

— Боишься, что Эр будет против? — понимающе закивал Гивс.

— Нет, Эр как раз будет всеми конечностями за, — немного нервно усмехнулся Рокс. — Он сам втолкает Жанну мне в руки, а сам засядет в кустах с камерой, хихикая при этом как идиот. Я боюсь, что Жанна эту дурёху на локоть намотает. Как я потом матери буду объяснять, что ненаглядная доченька её подружки слегла в больницу не от переизбытка чувств, а от переизбытка Жанны?

— Маргарита? — продолжил безуспешно отпираться Гивс.

— Я лучше буду негласным педиком, чем гласным извращенцем, — насупился Рокс. — Гивс, ну хочешь, я тебе неделю мороженое покупать буду?

— Ванильное с шоколадной крошкой? — тут же оживился он, но в момент сдулся. — Да ну нафиг!

— Ты мне друг или насрано?! — возмутился Рокс, надавливая на последний аргумент.

— Я тебе именно что друг, а не подружка! — в ответ огрызнулся Гивс и замолчал, гневно засопев.

Рокс откинулся на спинку кресла и застонал, закрыв ладонями лицо и заставляя Гивса испытывать отчаянное раскаяние от собственной толстокожести. Он был на многое готов, даже прыгнуть в пасть к Маргарите… но только не это!

— Что за шум, а драки нет? — В комнату бодрым шагом вошёл Масато и с размаху плюхнулся на стул.

— Мась, ну повлияй на него! — в отчаянии воскликнул Рокс, с мольбой глянув на появившегося друга.

— Гивс, от всей души на тебя влияю! — понизив голос до густого баса, нарочито строго произнёс Масато.

— И ты туда же?! — подскочил Гивс.

— А в чём, собственно, дело-то? — несвоевременно поинтересовался Масато, захлопав ресницами.

Спустя несколько минут он валялся лицом в подушке и искренне надеялся, что его ржач не слышно за пределами их квартала. После изложения сути в исполнении перебивающих друг друга Рокса и Гивса он готов был рыдать и хохотать одновременно, потому что ситуация была наиглупейшая. И выход из неё — тоже.

— Он ржёт, — сердито пробурчал Гивс.

— Я вижу, — вздохнул Рокс.

— Над нами ржёт, — совсем помрачнел Гивс.

— Да понял я, — скис Рокс. — И вот взбрело же маменьке в голову…

— Погодите… — Масато, справившись с собой, оторвался от страданий в подушку и шальными глазами уставился на собирающих вокруг себя мрачную ауру друзей. — То есть ты, — он указал пальцем на Рокса, — идёшь на подстроенное мамой свидание, а ты, — палец переместился на Гивса, — отказываешься переодеваться… — Масато запнулся, давя булькающий в горле хохот и одновременно отодвигаясь на безопасное расстояние, чтобы не получить ненароком в бубен. — Тихо! Я не смеюсь! Видишь? Я успокоился! — Вдохнув и выдохнув, Масато закончил: — Ты отказываешься переодеваться девушкой, чтобы ему помочь? Я ничего не путаю?

Все трое замолчали, причём двое из них натужно сопели, собираясь с мыслями, а третий вёл неравную битву с собой, давя очередной приступ совершенно конского хохота. Картинка того, как Гивс в платье готической лоли и парике с мрачной мордой стоит возле вошедшего в амплуа готического принца Рокса, была настолько уморительной, что на глазах сами собой наворачивались слёзы, а губы дрожали от попыток сдержать глумливую улыбку.

— Чёрт, — в комнату неожиданно вплыл нечаянный свидетель их разговора по имени Эр и умилённо загромыхал соплями, — Гивс в красивом платье с рюшечками и в парике с чёрным ободком. Я ебу, дайте две! — В наступившей тишине он важной походкой подошёл к дрожащему в беззвучном хохоте Масато и, оглядев присутствующих, практически упал лицом на плечо друга. Теперь эта странная конструкция, состоящая из двух практически рыдающих молодых людей, тряслась на диво слаженно и даже почти образцово.

— Блядь. — Гивс закатил глаза и невесело усмехнулся. — Я вас всех просто ненавижу!

Со стороны конструкции донёсся тихий всхлип.

— Ладно, — Рокс взъерошил волосы и поднялся на ноги, — забейте, я как-нибудь справлюсь.

— Да стой ты. — В его рукав вцепились чужие пальцы. — Ванильное с шоколадной крошкой, усёк? Только попробуй притащить мне богомерзкое плодово-ягодное — я тебя им по лицу бить буду. — Глянув на просветлевшее лицо Рокса, Гивс тоже встал на ноги и, изобразив кокетливую улыбку, подмигнул. — Идём, готичный ты мой. Но, учти, бабьи тряпки ищешь ты, красишь меня тоже ты.

— От тебя требуется только куколку изобразить. — Рокс обхватил Гивса за шею и прижал к груди, выдыхая с явным облегчением. — Спасибо, дружище.

Конструкция, до сих пор слаженно дрожащая в гордом молчании, развалилась, наконец, на две составляющие, которые, глянув на обнявшихся друзей, захохотали в голос.

— Эр, не тряси камеру! — зашипел Масато, прикрыв кустиком выпирающий объектив. — Это же потом смотреть невозможно будет!

— Ни… нимагу… — прорыдал в ответ тот, стараясь подавить счастливые всхлипы. — Блин, они так чудесно смотрятся вместе, скоро сам их шипперить начну!

— Дай сюда, слабая душонка, — фыркнул Масато и, вновь сфокусировавшись на парочке в парке, пробормотал: — Понахватался в интернете страшных словечек. Ещё скажи, что сам фанфики писать будешь.

— И буду, — поддакнул Эр, отодвигая мешающий обзору листик. — Низкорейтинговые, полные большой чистой любви!

— Не вздумай брякнуть это при Гивсе, а то он у нас дама нервная — пиздануть может чем-то тяжёлым, — хохотнул Масато.

— Интересно, а фем-версии нас вообще существуют в фикшене или нет? — Эр достал телефон и стал с увлечением копошиться в интернете.

— Да какие из нас девушки, ты что. — Масато недоверчиво заглянул в экран сотового.

— А вот и есть! Фем-Гивс точно есть! — неожиданно заорал Эр и, получив подзатыльник, мигом сбавил тон. — Но это слишком ожидаемо. Я бы охотнее взглянул на Рокс и тебя в виде девчонок — вот уж потеха.

— Сам такой, — пробурчал Масато и замолчал, вглядываясь в изображение, демонстрируемое камерой. — Кажется… мне кажется или наша готичная парочка нам что-то семафорит? Где тут приближалка?

— Вот тут. — Эр нажал на небольшой рычажок, и тут же перед их взглядами нарисовались увеличенные зумом оттопыренные средние пальцы в исполнении друзей, которые, как выяснилось, были очень даже в курсе слежки.

Хохот, раздавшийся из кустов в следующее мгновение, едва не порушил всю маскировку. Хорошо, что несостоявшаяся невеста Рокса чисто по-женски слегка задерживалась часа на полтора.


	5. О похмелье и роликах в интернете

Масато было плохо. Даже нет, не так. Ему было отвратительно херово — настолько, что казалось, будто смерть — это самая благословенная награда на свете, если не считать выданной в срок зарплаты или щедро оплаченного похода в стриптиз-клуб… Собственно, последнее и стало причиной столь плохого самочувствия Масато. Когда они после ошеломляюще успешного концерта попали на организованную очумевшими от прибыли спонсорами вечеринку, никто и не думал, что выпивки будет настолько много. И хоть у всех были, в принципе, довольно закалённые в юношеских попойках организмы, от сакрального «ты меня уважаешь?» и «а слабо?» не спасся никто. Масато смутно помнил происходящее, но искренне надеялся, что всё всплывшее в памяти — это неправда. Слишком много там было не самых приятных подробностей.

— …безответственные, ни на что не годные мальчишки! — вклинился в густой вялый поток сознания чей-то голос. — Как вы могли?!

Масато пошевелил в пересохшем рту языком и решил, что это слуховая галлюцинация. Желание попить, видимо, решило пробудить хозяина таким нетривиальным способом.

— Н-но… — проблеял кто-то.

— Молчать! — рявкнул голос, и на спину распластанного Масато опустилось что-то мягкое и тяжёлое, опровергая мысли о галлюцинациях. — Вы хоть понимаете, что именно сейчас творится в интернете из-за вашего поведения?!

— Пиздец? — слегка иронично предположил кто-то.

На секунду вокруг стало как-то неправдоподобно тихо, а потом послышался сочный шлепок.

— Н-не слушайте его, Маргарита Илларионовна, он ещё не протрезвел!

— Блядь…

Шлепок повторился.

— Не слушайте меня, Маргарита Илларионовна, я дебил… то есть не протрезвел, — мрачно отрапортовал кто-то, по голосу смутно (очень смутно, учитывая хриплую басовитую интонацию) напоминающий Гивса.

— С тобой я потом разберусь, — очень внушительно пообещал голос, и у Масато от его тона мурашки побежали по лопаткам. — Сейчас нужно решать, что делать с этим видео, которое сейчас гуляет по ютубу.

«Какое видео?» — тревожно вспыхнуло в голове Масато. Картинки в памяти стали обрастать новыми и весьма неприятными подробностями.

— Ну… можно сделать заявление, что это двойники, — неуверенно предположил кто-то с неприятным каркающим голосом. Масато попытался угадать в нём хоть кого-то из знакомых, но так и не смог, потому что столь противно не говорил никто в его окружении.

— А сорванные голоса вы как объясните? — гневно зашипел тот, кто, по всей видимости, придавливал Масато к кровати.

— Ну… эм… — глухо загомонили присутствующие.

— Вот вам и «ну»! — припечатал голос.

— Но ведь у меня с голосом всё в порядке, — неожиданно воодушевлённо откликнулся Рокс. — Я же солист, так что смогу вытянуть остальных, даже если они молчать будут. А петь я вчера не пел. Я только… танцевал немножко.

— Стриптиз, — ехидненько подсказал хриплый Гивс.

— А Масато?! — сиреной взвыл отчитывающий ребят человек, заставив самого Масато поперхнуться подпрыгнувшей к горлу тошнотой. — Вы хоть знаете, что с его голосом случилось?!

— Нет, — честно признались все. — Он же дрыхнет вон до сих пор, а храпит он и без голоса очень даже музыкально.

— А вот и не дрыхнет, — разом спалил контору каркающий мерзавец, которым никто, кроме Эра, быть не мог. — Он уже минут пять греет уши. Видите? Шевелятся даже, а уж какие они кра-а-асные.

Приоткрыв один глаз, Масато с ненавистью уставился на улыбающуюся физиономию друга и одними губами прошептал, что за слив информации его казнят самым гнусным образом.

— Масато? — Тяжесть со спины пропала, и до Масато, наконец, дошло, кто именно и чем именно на нём всё это время лежал. Ему сразу захотелось обратно в алкогольный обморок.

Повернувшись к ожидающей публике с сонной кривой улыбкой, он открыл рот и… не смог произнести ни звука. Уставившись круглыми от удивления глазами на багровеющую Маргариту, а следом — на столь же быстро бледнеющих друзей, Масато не нашёл ничего лучше, кроме как виновато развести руками. Горло болело и саднило, оказывается, не только из-за жажды и сушняка. Теперь некоторые особенно неприятные кусочки паззла встали на место.

— Я вам этого так не спущу, — мрачно прорычала Маргарита, не отрывая взгляда от обнажённой груди Масато, из-за чего ему захотелось по-девичьи стыдливо натянуть одеяло до подбородка. — Как вы могли его не уберечь?! — И, всхлипнув, вылетела в коридор, шарахнув дверью так, что в больной голове это прозвучало даже слишком громко.

Неуверенно переглянувшись, присутствующие повторили жест Масато и вдруг разразились буйным хохотом, тыкая друг друга в бока и наперебой вещая о том, что им удалось вспомнить за время экзекуции.

— Вы, блин, красавцы, — хрипло захихикал Гивс, плюхаясь на кровать Масато с нетбуком. — Надо же было так усраться перед всем интернетом!

— Чья бы мычала, — фыркнул отчего-то не менее весёлый Рокс, обойдя кровать с другой стороны и очень сочувственно потрепав Масато по растрёпанным волосам.

— Ну, подумаешь, подрался, — в том ему ответил Гивс, сверкая шикарнейшим синяком на скуле, цвет которого мог соперничать с радугой, и подмигнул невинно моргающему Эру. — Зато ваше «Зеленоглазое такси» на сцене в обнимку было великолепно!

— И мой стриптиз под это же исполнение, хочу заметить, тоже! — весомо поддакнул Рокс и сжал губы, борясь с хохотом. Его, несмотря на позор, отчего-то страшно веселило происходящее. И Масато пока не совсем понимал, почему.

Жестами просемафорив друзьям, чтобы они показали ему ролик, он поудобнее устроился на кровати и, по ходу движения бегунка загрузки, искренне порадовался, что до сих пор лежит. Потому что желание провалиться сквозь землю росло прямо пропорционально загрузке. Видео явило взгляду залитую ярким светом сцену, где, покачиваясь и обнявшись, стояли пьяные вдрызг Эр и Масато, которые, надрываясь не хуже мартовских котов, голосили знаменитую песню Боярского, совершенно не попадая ни в ноты, ни в слова. При этом они, сбиваясь, хихикали, как девицы, и продолжали нестройный вой уже в другой тональности, веселясь от этого ещё больше. Следом камера переместилась на затемнённую часть сцены, где стоял шест. Вот только того, кто там извивался, швыряя в зал один предмет одежды за другим, разглядеть было практически невозможно, поэтому Масато моментально оценил, почему именно Рокс так легко отнёсся к произошедшему. Гивса в кадре не было, но по крикам и шуму сразу становилось понятно, что он тоже активно участвовал в общем веселье. Только очень по-своему. И как только не переломал себе все кости, троглодит мелкий! Хотя на него, в общем-то, внимания шибко не обращали, озаботившись тем, чтобы падающий на колени перед Масато Эр был взят крупным планом.

Побледнев, Масато перевёл взгляд на Эра, который, судя по всему, делал безуспешные попытки убиться ладонью, и не поверил своим глазам, потому что этот мудак ржал! При всём пиздеце происходящего он ржал, каркающая скотина!

— Да ладно тебе, — ободряюще откликнулся Гивс, увидев квадратные глаза Масато. — Ну, с кем не бывает.

Остальные жизнерадостно закивали, отсвечивая нездоровой зеленцой похмелья. Ну разве можно было на этих полудурков сердиться?

«Кретины», — улыбнулся Масато и пинком сбросил зазевавшегося Гивса с кровати.

— Его высочество желает пить или блевать? — Рокс отлетел от кровати сам, чтобы карающее колено не настигло его ввиду расстояния.

«Убить бы вас всех», — жестом показал Масато и поднялся на ноги. Его качнуло из стороны в сторону, а затем волной практически непреодолимой силы погнало к унитазу. Не надо, наверное, было так пить вчера…

— Я думаю, потом он захочет есть? — донёсся из комнаты голос Эра.

— А потом — убить нас, — подтвердил Гивс.

— А когда он закончит, надо будет всё-таки что-то сделать с видео, — подытожил Рокс и аккуратно прикрыл дверь ванной. — Может, заснимем Масато в таком положении и выложим на ютуб как опровержение? Мол, его высочество было занято этим последние три дня, так что просто не мог заниматься непотребствами!

— Тогда все решат, что он девушка и мучается токсикозом, — брякнул Эр и всхрюкнул. — Нет, я не хочу становиться потенциальным отцом его ребёнка.

— Все мужики одинаковые, — притворно вздохнул Гивс. — Сделал дело и в кусты.

— Скотина, виноват, но Жанна мне открутит причиндалы. — Масато практически увидел, как Эр пожал плечами. Да, Жанна могла. Она вообще многое могла, но желания узнавать все стороны её могущества что-то не возникало.

— Так что делать с записью будем? — вновь поинтересовался Рокс и поскрёбся в дверь. — Тебя это тоже касается, Ихтиандр!

Вздохнув, Масато тыльной стороной ладони вытер рот, затем, подумав, очень тщательно обошёл стороной зеркало и вывалился из ванной, едва не сшибив по пути Рокса. С трудом выдвинув ящик комода, он достал блокнот и карандаш и дрожащей рукой написал:

«Гивс, у тебя же есть старший брат, так?»

Ткнув блокнот другу в лицо, он подождал, когда тот прочитает, и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Ну… да, — неуверенно подтвердил тот.

«Он же шарит в компах?»

— Не совсем. — Гивс с подозрением прищурился. — Скорее, на уровне продвинутого пользователя, чем мастера. А что?

«Он сможет найти того, кто шарит на уровне гуру-мастера?»

— Да запросто, у Антона связей завались… — Гивс запнулся. — Погоди, я не могу его сейчас просить — он в отпуске и обещал оторвать мне голову, если я его потревожу.

«Ты сейчас в опасной близости от становления педиком. Теперь думай очень быстро, что тебе важнее — голова или жопа?»

Напряжённо поджав губы, тот вздохнул и уныло поплёлся в комнату за телефоном. Полдела было сделано.

— Масато, оказывается, даже несмотря на похмельный синдром, умеет найти выход из ситуации! — уважительно прокаркал Эр.

Масато шутливо поклонился и, быстро накарябав что-то в блокноте, быстро удалился обратно в ванную.

«У меня остались незаконченные дела по ту сторону двери. Не ищите меня, скажите Гивсу, что я его любил! Прощайте!»

Фыркнув, Рокс и Эр захохотали под звуки негодующего желудка Масато и несколько нервные извинения, доносящиеся из комнаты Гивса.


	6. Об утренних подъёмах и чистоплюйстве

Выходной — как много счастья в этом слове! Никаких подработок, никаких ранних подъемов, лежи себе и…

— Подъем!

Рокс мгновенно принял сидячее положение, ошалело таращась в пустующее перед собой пространство. Над ухом гаденько похихикали, знакомо так, привычно даже.

— Мась, ты охренел?! Сейчас, — веселенькие часы в виде косоглазого котика показывали… - полвосьмого утра!

— Стащу за ногу.

— Все равно не встану, — Фыркнул Рокс, укладываясь обратно в кровать и для верности натягивая одеяло на голову.

— Тогда за ухо. — В ответ раздалось еще более возмущенное фырканье.

Дверь в комнату распахнулась, явив миру ехидно-сочувствующую физиономию Гивса.

— Всё как всегда. Рокс, вставай, а то опять полдня будешь ныть, что чуть уха не лишился.

Комок из одеял вяло заворошился на постели, и под аккомпанемент недовольного бурчания пред светлы очи друзей предстала недовольная заспанная физиономия.

— Как же вы все мне дороги. — Быстренько прикрыв уши ладонями, Рокс вскочил на ноги. — Да встал я уже, встал. Мертвого же поднимите, сволочи.

Когда делегация, состоящая из спокойного Мася, посмеивающегося Гивса и отчаянно зевающего Рокса, выползла в микроскопическую гостиную, все трое дружно замерли на пороге: сидя на диванчике мирно дремал Эр, прижимая к себе швабру, как самое дорогое в мире сокровище. Вид умильно дремлющего друга натолкнул каждого на определенную мысль.

— Народ, а может, последуем примеру доблестного сэра Эра и пойдем спать дальше, а? — Рокс жалобно зевнул во всю пасть, нагоняя приступ зевоты на всех.

— Нет, мы его сейчас опять разбудим, очень быстро и действенно. — На лицо Масато выплыла ехиднейшая улыбочка.

— Это как меня пару недель назад, что ли? — Гивс подавился зевком.

— Нет, на него я просто вылью воду.

— А мне на голову, значит, можно было надеть ведро! — Гивс обиженно скуксился.

— Сам виноват, нечего было так внезапно вскакивать. — Рокс увернулся от тычка в бок и погрозил Гивсу пальцем.

Назревающий шутливый погром в квартире прервал Эр, абсолютно бодрым голосом, не открывая, впрочем, глаз и не выпуская из рук швабру, поинтересовавшийся:

— Вот скажи мне, добрый друг Масато, за что ты нас терзаешь каждое воскресенье? Неужели мы так громко храпим, что мешаем тебе осмысливать свои глубоконаучные мысли, или тебя просто жаба душит, что мы спим, а ты страдаешь бессонницей, сволочь ты эдакая?

— Вот так припечатал. — По комнатке разнеслись смешки, секундой позже переросшие в громовой ржач. Эр опасливо передвинулся к противоположному углу дивана, угрожающе вытягивая швабру в сторону проворно разбежавшихся друзей.

— Мася, так всё же зачем?

Масато очень тяжело вздохнул.

— Напоминаю склерозным: сегодня вечером мы играем в клубе, вчера и позавчера мы тоже там играли и завтра будем. А так как утро у нас — единственное свободное время суток, нужно убраться в квартире, а то скоро на эту свалку все бомжи в округе сбегутся.

Уборка проходила под вялые переругивания и громкий хохот, прерываясь иногда догонялками по небольшой квартирке и мелким членовредительством.

— Это мы, что ли, так свинячим? Когда только успеваем? — Гивс, сидящий на столе, задумчиво буравил взглядом пять здоровенных пакетов с мусором.

— У меня другой вопрос. Кто все это потащит в гости к мусорному баку? — Эр задумчиво пнул ближайший к нему пакет.

— А вот кто поинтересовался, тот и понесет. — Рокс ехидно осклабился, остальные согласно закивали.

— Тебе это еще аукнется, — проворчал Эр, поудобнее перехватывая мешки.

— Мог бы и помочь. — Попытавшись настроится на нравоучительный тон, заметил Масато.

— А сам почему не помог? — В его сторону полетела тряпка для вытирания пыли.

— Я так смертельно устал. — Масато, давясь смехом, перекинул тряпочку Гивсу.

— Сволочи вы ленивые, — подытожил Гивс, залепляя тряпочку Роксу точнехонько в лоб.

— Гивс!

— У-у-у, вокруг враги, а я в окопе.

Увлекательная гонка вокруг стола окончилась внезапной пылкой встречей швабры и Рокса, в пылу погони с размаху на нее наступившего.

— Ай, блядь! — Звенящую тишину нарушил только стук швабры, падающей обратно на пол.

Вернувшийся Эр имел счастье наблюдать прекраснейшую картину: на столе сидел Рокс, прижимающий к правой стороне лица холодную консервную банку, чуть поодаль на стульях развалились Масато и Гивс, судорожно пытающиеся не ржать очень громко.

— Что случилось?

— Рокс страстно обнял твою швабру.

— Как? — обалдело поинтересовался Эр.

— Так. Как я теперь на сцену-то выйду с таким таблом?

— А мы тебя под готического прЫнца загримируем, — подал идею Масато. — У нас с прошлого раза уйма штукатурки осталась.

Гивс поперхнулся смешком, ткнул Масато под рёбра и пошёл за стратегическим запасом теней и тоналки. Кухня утонула в хохоте.


	7. О фанатах и нефанатах

Жаркое послеобеденное солнышко ласково согревало полупустые улицы, разбрасывая солнечные блики по спинам нескольких молодых людей. Во дворе относительно элитного ночного клуба четверо парней заворожено наблюдали за оторванным уголком афиши, мерно качающимся на ветру.

— Пиздец. — Мрачный Гивс едва удержался от соблазна сорвать несчастный плакат со столба полностью.

— Да ладно тебе. Нашел причину для раздражения. — Масато от души потянулся, хрустнув всеми возможными позвонками, и шкодливо ухмыльнулся. — Тебе, кстати, идет.

— А барабанную палочку в ухо? — Гивс помрачнел еще больше, разглядывая здоровенный нарисованный бант, венчающий его светлую макушку. — Попади мне этот талант в руки — выдеру ему кривые корявки из плеч и запихну их ему же в задницу. Нехорошо отрывать их от исторической родины.

— Ну вы только гляньте: такой миленький и такой драчливый.

— Мась! — Гивс, с трудом переборов желание отвесить другу пинка, повернулся к излишне тихим друзьям. — Рокс, скажи ему уже что-нибудь.

— Что-нибудь. — Рокс задумчиво склонил голову набок. — Интересно, это были фанаты или все же антифанаты?

— А не все ли равно? — Голос Масато внезапно раздался у Рокса над ухом. — Тебе вот тоже идет.

Вопреки всем его стараниям, Рокс отреагировал излишне спокойно.

— Нихуя. Не уважаю растительность на лице. Особенно такую пышную. Особенно из носа.

Где-то в нескольких метрах от столба всхрюкнул от смеха Гивс, утыкаясь носом в спину Масато, Эр безмолвно хихикал, зажимая ладонью рот, чтобы не расхохотаться во всю глотку.

— Рокс, ты не прав. Ты только посмотри, какие локоны, какие завитушки! — Бессовестные друзья торопливо отскочили подальше от кровожадно ухмыляющегося Рокса, который в итоге показал всем язык и подошел вплотную к столбу с афишей.

— Зато за Мася у нас как всегда шла борьба.

— В смысле? — Ребята, все еще посмеиваясь, вернулись в исходную позицию — веночком вокруг столба.

— Ну смотрите: нимб нарисован маркером одного цвета, а рога и корявая вилка — пардон, трезубец — маркером другого цвета. А вот на наличии бороды девчата не сошлись.

Масато задумчиво рассматривал свое изображение на плакате: красный нимб гордо сиял над зелеными рогами, зубья трезубца терялись на темном фоне афиши, куда вела линия, начавшаяся с трех зеленых черточек у него на подбородке.

— Кто-то еще считает меня ангелом?

Эр, стоявший к Масато ближе всего, вдруг прижал ладошки к сердцу и томным голосом выдохнул:

— Ах, он такой... мужественный!

Гивс, откашлявшись, тоненьким голосом продолжил:

— Он похож на ангела, сошедшего с небес.

Масато, с трудом подобрав с пола челюсть, продолжал безмолвно таращиться на ржущих в нескольких метрах от него друзей. Ответ на так и не заданный вопрос витал в воздухе, с каждой секундой увеличивая вероятность быть обличенным в слова.

Масато закрыл глаза ладонями и тихонько застонал.

— Нет, только не это.

Ребята, как и полагается настоящим друзьям, решили от души поддержать друга и сделать свой ответ немного музыкальным. Выстроившись в ряд, все как один выставили правую ногу вперед и подняли левую руку вверх — занятия по синхронности не прошли даром:

— Маргарита, у-у-у.

— Вот суки. — Масато ухмыльнулся. — Зато Эру на лбу крест нарисовали.

— Хорошо, что не хуй. — Эр облегченно выдохнул, а затем внезапно напрягся. — Как крест? Какой крест?!

Подошедший Рокс с размаху хлопнул его по плечу.

— Так ты теперь у нас Антихрист? — Гивс рядом давился хохотом, представляя Эрроу в роли мирового зла в позорном кружевном переднике в горошек, висящем на их кухне для крайне особых случаев. Особый случай как раз бы пару дней назад, когда Эр проиграл Жанне в карты на желание.

— Нет, крест не такой, а как у уже устраненной мишени. Ну почему у меня вечно вылезает какая-то хуйня?! Я хочу как у вас.

— Бантик?!

— Бороду из носа?!

— Маргариту?!!

Три возмущенных ответа, слившихся в один неразборчивый возглас, а также три недовольно перекошенных морды послужили для Эра наилучшим успокоительным. Поэтому, деловито колупнув ногтем полоску скотча, на котором еще худо-бедно держалась изнасилованная афиша, он начал осторожно сковыривать её со столба.

— Подарю Жанне на память, пусть спит спокойно и не терзается вопросами о моей неверности.

Масато тихонько фыркнул в кулак. Ну не говорить же ему, в самом деле, что это именно Жанна вчера после концерта аккуратно пририсовала крестик любимому на лоб, как символ его абсолютной и непоколебимой занятости.


	8. О постоянных отношениях и блинчиках

— Знаешь, чем отличается просто блядство от окольцованного блядства? — почёсывая чёрное гнездо на месте головы, спросил Рокс, шмякаясь утром на кухонную табуретку.

Мась удивлённо хлюпнул чаем, замерев над ноутбуком. Нет, конечно, о склонности их готишного прЫнца к философии, особенно с утра (ну, как «с утра», время его пробуждения в такие дни стремительно приближалось к обеду, а то и к вечеру) после трёхчасового концерта, было известно давно и весьма распространёно. Но всякий раз слушать эти его философские излияния охрипшим, как у алкаша, голосом и лицезреть в розовых семейниках со слониками и разношенных тапках с дырками на больших пальцах... Сонный Гивс, сделавший шаг в кухню с уже относительно протёртыми глазами и засунутой за щёку зубной щёткой споткнулся, поперхнулся, прыснул и побежал в ванную. Ржать, а заодно выколупывать пасту из носа.

Справившись с пошедшим не по тому горлу чаем, Масато выпрямился и попытался отхлебнуть с аристократическим достоинством.

Эрроу, воспринимавший философствующего Рокса чуть более критично (видимо, из-за того, что внешне в такие утра и сам от него недалеко уходил, рассекая в старых трениках и любимых вьетнамках), вытянул лицо кирпичом.

— Вам, блядь, мусье, сахарчику-с в чефирчик-с не добавить-с? — ехидно просюсюкал он, заливая кофе ака пыль бразильских дорог, как нежно называл растворимую кофейную бурду Мась, кипятком.

— Цыц. — Масато ещё раз пафосно хлюпнул чаем, Эр закатил глаза. — Окольцованное блядство?

— Угу, легализованные потрахушки. Отноше-е-ения. — После глотка из поданной Эром кружки голос Рокса стал чуть менее пропитым, но всё равно складывалось впечатлением, что он болеет нехилым бронхитом.

— Ну и чем же? — На кухне явил своё второе пришествие Гивий. С мокрой головой и переливающимся кровоподтёком на скуле. Откуда он появился было тайной даже для носителя. Впрочем, он мог похвастаться — ну, или поплакаться — настоящим талантом обнаруживать на своём теле синяки, происхождение которых не мог определить, как бы ни тужился. Причём иногда сине-лиловые пятна обнаруживались там, где они не могли появиться ну «ваапче никак, мамой клянусь».

— Официально признанный ёбасапиенс утром жарит тебе блинчики, — вздохнуло гнездо и жалобно повернулось к остаткам роскоши, оставшимся от позавчерашней ночёвки Жанны. Роскошь зачерствела и уже успела приютить две дохлые мухи.

— Ты только эту свою теорию при себе попридержи, — задумчиво изрёк Эрроу после некоторого молчания и почесал ухо. — А то в следующий раз Жанна из твоих яиц блинчики жарить будет.


	9. О стадиях и эффектных появлениях

Пьяный в сиську Мась — вещь крайне редкая, практически занесённая в красную книгу. И не потому, что он не любит потреблять или болеет какой-нибудь гадостью, не позволяющей поддерживать компанию. Главной причиной является то, что Масато пить умеет. Да ему особо и учиться-то не пришлось. Благо, уже в старшей школе вымахал под метр девяносто. Так что даже хвалённые «отвёртки» с «вертолётами», которыми так любовно травились все одноклассники, не особливо охотно брали длиннющую, хоть и тощую тогда каланчу.

Так что когда после продолжительного дребезжания звонка из открытой двери почти вывалился пьяный даже не в сиську, а в полную пизду Мась, обитатели бывшей коммуналки, а теперь гордого убежища раскручивающейся группы были, мягко говоря, в шоке. А Масато... А что Масато? В данный момент ему было хорошо. Не факт, конечно, что так останется и утром... Точнее, факт, что так НЕ останется. Но про перспективы похмельного пробуждения думать не хотелось. Хотелось лыбиться, как пьяному дебилу. Что, собственно, Масато и исполнял, трепетно и нежно припав щекой к косяку.

— Драсти. — Масато мотнул головой, скользя ладошкой вверх по косяку и начиная мягкими, круговыми движениями поглаживать потёртые обои на стене рядом. — А мы тут к вам плюшками баловаться, — довольный, как дебил, заплетающимся языком пропел он.

— И откели вы такой красивый, яхонтовый мой? — Впередистоящий Гивс скрестил на груди руки.

— Хде были, — Мась громко икнул и, смутившись, как девица, прикрыл рот кончиками пальцев, то ли хитро, то ли пьяно косясь на друзей, — там уже нетуть.

— Железобетонная логика, — прикрыл глаза ладонью Рокс.

— И вообще у меня сты... сытыр... сытырыты... сытрэ-э-э... — На этом моменте Масато зевнул. — Тяжка-а мне-е! — на манер русских-народных песнопений под предводительством Бабкиной протянул он и ласточкой повалился в коридор.

Довалился, в принципе, недалеко. Шмякнувшись лбом о вешалку, он жалобно и тоненько ойкнул, приложил зелёную пластиковую ложку для обуви ко лбу и, широко расставив лыжи, осел на подставку для обуви, попутно приказав роксовым кроссовкам долго жить. Рокс мысленно пообещал отомстить ему позже. Например, утром, когда тело будет хрипло плакаться басом и вымаливать сгонзать за рассолом.

Гивс разрывался от желания заржать и дать Масю хорошего пинка. Заржать из-за того, что в таком состоянии бро можно было легко развести на уникальное исполнение «Муси-пуси», ибо стадия «Зеленоглазова такси-и-и» и так уже была пройдена без посторонней помощи.

Вообще, репертуар пьяного в хламину Масато не менялся. Сначала он принимался томно и драматично смотреть вдаль, вспоминать Хабаровск и своё голозадое детство на даче. Обычно на этой стадии в месте дислокации возлияний их компании автоматически снималась половина девок. А если к этим «скупым мужским слезам» присоединялся подпитый Рокс, то снимались поголовно все представительницы женского пола. Даже беременные кошки с соседней подворотни. Пьяное взаимодействие этих двух долбоёбов было сложно описать словами. Они принимались вздыхать, сцепляться кулаками, клянясь друг другу в вечной братской преданности и дружбе... В общем, тоскующие Рокс с Масем действовали на девушек, как сиськи на дальнобойщиков. И Эру с Гивсом оставалось только недовольно и молча сюпать коктейли через трубочку, ибо на фоне такого налёта брутальности они смотрелись, как давно женатая пара педиков из Кисловодска.

Дальше — хуже. Дальше обычно сдержанной душе Мася хотелось песни, и не переваривающий в трезвом состоянии шансон молодой человек принимался завывать то, о чём наутро предпочитал траурно молчать. И самое интересное, что каким-то образом он умудрялся раскрутить всех окружающих на подпевки и даже подтанцовки, так что наутро траурно молчал и сгорал от стыда не только он.

Под конец в голове Масато всплывали песни репертуара дискотеки 90-ых напополам с Веркой Сердючкой. От породи последней Мась, слава всему святому, даже в полностью угашенном состоянии открещивался не только своими, но и всеми подручными конечностями.

И вот теперь в полвторого ночи трепетно обнимающий шест вешалки одной рукой и прижимающий ко лбу ложку для обуви другой Мась счастливо лыбился в пустоту, находясь-таки в последней перед эпичным сблёвом стадии: «Пасаны... явс та-а-а-ак люблю!..». Но, как будто было мало того, что абсолютно гетересексуальный мужик сейчас полезет обнимать всех подряд, так ещё и нижние конечности отказывали у него процентов на восемьдесят. То есть надо было либо чхать на товарища и оставлять его спать в позе скрюченного радикулитом Барбоса у двери на коврике, во сне ласково целующего один из кроссовок Рокса, либо всё-таки сжалиться и как-то дотащить несопротивляющиеся, но и никак не помогающие сто килограмм пьяного в говно гитариста до кровати.

Гивс прикрыл глаза ладонью и, с хорошо сдерживаемой яростью выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы, пошёл будить Эра. Даже с Роксом, который с пофигистичным видом пнул Мася в голень и поковырял в ухе, им не удастся дотащить дружественную тушу до места назначения.


	10. О пользе своевременности и венерических гопниках

— Я тебя ненавижу.

Пластиковый стул был вопиюще-отвратительного синего цвета, отчего, возможно, казался ещё холоднее, чем был на самом деле. Но больше всего раздражало то, что при каждом движении покосившаяся конструкция издавала противнейший то ли треск, то ли скрежет. Так что за утреннее испытание нервов стоило ненавидеть Мася ещё больше.

— Чтоб тебя пидоры казнили, уёбка пьяного.

Гивс недовольно завозился, вызвав очередную какофоничную волну протеста опротивевшего за последние сорок минут стула.

— Сколько раз уже было, а? — Активная стадия злости уже сошла на нет, так что Гивс сейчас пребывал в ментальном положении еврейской жены, со смачным, мрачным удовлетворением допиливая то, что осталось от друга после... кхм... Маргариты. — Если уж пошёл блядствовать, то после НЕ! ПОПАДАЙСЯ! БЛЯДЬ! МАРГАРИТЕ! Твою жопу, Мась! Выдай нам уже расписание миграции твоего мозга в задницу, чтоб мы коллективно готовились к последствиям. Хотя бы морально!

Масато стоически терпел. Вообще, он сейчас пребывал на грани между смертью и кармической нирваной, так что все сотрясания воздуха вокруг собственной персоны воспринимал не активнее, чем убитый растаманским молоком кот. Тело сидело рядом с Гивсом на таком же пластиковом стуле. Только, в отличие от кипящего праведными какашками товарища, почти не двигалось. А иногда, чтобы предотвратить рвотные порывы в угол больничного коридора, даже не дышало.

Через полминуты и десяток не блестящих литературным текстом цитат Гивса белая дверь кабинета с табличкой «Венеролог» открылась и явила полупустому коридору бледных Эра и Рокса.

— Я сейчас чувствую, что меня поимели трое гопников, — тихо-тихо прошептал Эр, то и дело непроизвольно пытаясь прикрыть ладошками самое дорогое.

— Причём без моего согласия, — глухо и злобно закончил мысль Рокс и в сердцах пнул сидушку под задницей тела.

Тело глубже натянуло на лицо воротник.

— Следующие. — Голос миловидной медсестрички, высунувшейся из кабинета, в данный момент больше напоминал свист гильотины...


	11. О страхе перед популярностью и авторитете

Гивс встал около окна и кончиком указательного пальца отодвинул полоску жалюзи. Отодвинул очень аккуратно и осторожно, потому что если те, кто собрался внизу около чёрного входа в клуб засекут хоть какое-то движение в этой области здания... Скажем так, новые джинсы и куртку он пока осилить не сможет. Да и добираться до квартиры через весь город в одних трусах, при этом, скорее всего, рваных, потому что эти бешеные женщины вполне способны не только затискать их компашку до полусмерти, но и разорвать одежду на сувениры... Ну, эта перспектива, мягко говоря, не привлекала.

— Фак мой мозг, — прошептал появившийся рядом Эр. — Я, конечно, рад, что мы так людям нравимся, но... Фанатки? Мы же и года ещё не проиграли!

— Ты это мне говоришь?! — Лицо Гивса на глазах стало сливаться с покрытой штукатуркой стеной. — Ты-то хотя бы на мужика похож, а я для них вообще как пупс для малолеток! — В голос прокрались истерические нотки.

— Ну, зато диски с твоей мордахой на обложке как презервативы в Амстердаме разбирают, — попытался улыбнуться Эрроу. — И в нэте ты у нас самый популярный...

— А вот эта популярность мне вообще нахуй не всралась! — Это были уже не нотки. Это был уже полноценный истерический возглас, на который Эр тут же придушенно зашипел, потому что несколько голов из толпы внизу заинтересованно повернулись к занавешенному окну на втором этаже. — Масато/Гивс! Рокс/Гивс! Эрроу/Гивс! Ты в курсе, что про нас недавно такое понаписали?! А Жанна там, между прочим, просто прикрытие для твоих пиздостраданий по моей жопе! Но больше всего меня убивает тот авторский высер с пятью тысячами комментариев! Про Масато/Гивс\Рокс, где я вся такая нерешительная тупая пизда, прошу прощения, жопа и не могу отказать ни тому, ни другому! А потом они друг про друга узнают и начинают драться между собой, а между мордобоем мстительно трахая меня, а потом решают все разногласия и трахают меня оба сразу и друг друга заодно!

Гивс уставился на друга выпученными глазами, ожидая столь же бурного всплеска негодования, а Эр, молясь всем возможным богам, просто пытался не заржать и только сильнее сжимал губы.

— Да иди ты в пень! Жанна просто всего это безобразия пока не видела, — обиженно засопел Гивс, отходя от окна и скрещивая руки.

— Вообще-то меня терзает такое подозрение, что она даже пару фанфиков на эту тему накатала, — похихикал Эрроу. — Во всяком случае, если судить по ехидным замечаниям и кропотливому мониторингу всех сайтов, где эту хрень выкладывают.

— Господи, Гивс, — донеслось с дивана в углу гримёрной. — Просто сожми сфинктер и говори, как репетировали: мне очень лестно ваше внимание, но мы с *имя* не в подобных отношениях. И вообще, предпочитаем любовь наших фанаток больше какой-либо другой. При этом сострой мордочку помилее, а не перекошенную морду похмельного бабуина, как сейчас.

Гивс почувствовал, что у него дёрнулся глаз, а голову затопили воспоминания о последней пресс-конференции. И об этом вопросе.

Фак.

— А ты к этому, я смотрю, вообще крайне философски относишься, — приподнял бровь Эр.

— Просто я в этих фикрайтеских шедеврах всегда актив, — загыгыкал Рокс и ему в лоб тут же прилетел кроссовок. — Охуел?!

Гивс просто молча показал ему средний палец и на одной ноге попрыгал к дивану за обувью.

— Где Масато носит? — попытался отвлечься от кошмарных воспоминаний он и принялся зашнуровывать вернувшийся к нему кроссовок. — Как мы сквозь эту баррикаду пробиваться будем?

— Он разговаривает с директором. Вроде, тот хочет ещё на неделю концертов в другом своём клубе договориться, — задумчиво проговорил Эрроу.

— Ну, круто, — пожал плечами Рокс, поднялся и, тоже осторожно выглянув в окно, присвистнул. — Я так понимаю, такси вызывать бесполезно. Они просто машину кверху брюхом перевернут.

— Да и таксист сможет её подогнать, только попутно задавив нескольких из них, — вздохнул Эр. — Есть идеи?

— Никаких, — усмехнувшись, развёл руками Рокс. — Только если мы сначала кинем в толпу Гивса и, пока они будут его тискать, ползком проползём к метро.

— В унитазе замочу обоих, — тут же отозвалась несостоявшаяся жертва обманного манёвра.

— Да ладно тебе, ладно, — поднял лапки вверх Рокс. — Что-то ты сегодня нервный какой-то, шуток не понимаешь.

— Ладно, клоуны. — Эр поудобнее перехватил футляр от инструмента на плече. — Пойдёмте вниз, взглянем зверю в лицо. Может, всё не так уж страшно.

— «Не так уж страшно» говоришь? — тихо и ехидно прошипел в его сторону Гивс, когда из-за открывшейся двери чёрного входа на них тут же пахнуло визгом, возгласами, типа «Я люблю тебя!», и женскими духами вперемешку.

— Только не смотрите им в глаза, — попытался улыбнуться Рокс, но рот только изогнулся во что-то непонятное, — так они не смогу почувствовать ваш страх.

Прижавшись друг к другу, парни сделали несколько шагов вниз по обледенелым ступеням крыльца. И зря. Лучше бы просто захлопнули двери и подпёрли шкафом с реквизитом с той стороны.

— О, Боже! Это же Рокс!

— Эр, поцелуй меня!

— Ги, ты такой лапочка!

Визгливое море, которое с высоты второго этажа виделось размером всего в несколько десятков человек, сейчас, казалось, не имело ни конца, ни края. Отовсюду тянулись скрюченные, как ведьмины пальцы из страшных сказок, руки с разноцветными ногтями и пытались ухватить хотя бы крошечный кусочек от тел кумиров. Единственное, что останавливало Рокса от того, чтобы снять с плеча гитару и прикрыться ею как щитом, это искренняя привязанность к инструменту. Да и бабок не хватит на новую. Эрроу, уже не пытаясь играть вежливую бубочку, хлопал по особо проказливым лапкам и всё равно ощущал, что придётся долго оправдываться перед Жанной, откуда у него помада в самых неожиданных местах. Причём обнаруживать эти неожиданные места он будет так же, как и любимая жена — в первый раз. Гивсу было хуже всего. Гивс, который, не моргнув глазом, кидался в драку и не хныкал, а только злобно скалился, даже когда его избивали трое отморозков в два с половиной раза больше него самого, сейчас кусал нижнюю губу и делал всё возможное, лишь бы не разрыдаться: в тех местах, где он сейчас ощущал фанаток, раньше вообще не ступала нога человека.

Внезапно всё кончилось. Несколько мгновений все оставались в том же положении, а потом девушки резко отступили, образовав почтительный коридор.

— Дамы, — послышалось осуждающее цоканье языком, — ну вы же де-евушки! — По ступенькам, медленно переступая ногами, спускался Масато. — А девушкам не пристало гоняться за парнями. Даже если парни — певцы любимой группы.

Он подошёл к одной из фанаток, которая мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в отвоёванную у Гивса куртку, протянул к ней раскрытую ладонь и улыбнулся, склонив голову и прикрыв глаза. Девица зарделась, как маков цвет, и, стыдливо опустив взгляд, протянула юноше кожанку.

— Простите, Масато, — пролепетала она.

— Ума не приложу, как ты это делаешь, — посмеиваясь, проговорил Эр, устраиваясь на соседнем месте в машине.

— Мася, я тебя обожаю! — Гивс обнял товарища всеми четырьмя конечностями и чуть ли не плакал от счастья.

— Ты бы был поосторожнее с такими выражениями, — вздохнул Мась, трепля его по голове. — А то тот фик про горячие источники вчера первое место по количеству просмотров занял.

Рокс с Эрроу всхлипнули и заржали, уткнувшись кто в бардачок, кто в руль, а Гивс, обиженно пнув ржущего Масато, скрестил на груди руки.

— Да чтоб вас всех! Козлы...


	12. О реквизитах и удачливости

Натужный скрип страховочного троса раздражал всё больше и больше. Дивный щебет разгневанной до белого каления Маргариты хорошего настроения тоже не прибавлял. Лица Рокса, Эра и Гивса были мрачными, как самый пасмурный день в году. Одному Масато было прекрасно. Он третий час болтался где-то в трёх метрах над землёй и искренне сходил с ума, требуя поочерёдно то бутербродов, то сигарет, то элитных шлюх и покера. Последнее, впрочем, шёпотом, потому что слух у Маргариты был, как у летучей мыши.

— Ёбтвою, — вздохнул Гивс. Он уселся на пол, вытянул ноги и, запрокинув голову, чтобы было лучше видно покачивающегося Масато, заунывно протянул: — Ну почему-у-у?

— Почему что? — тоже плюхнувшись на пол, поинтересовался Рокс. — У нас всё через жопу, у нас всегда всё через жопу или у нас никогда ничего не получается с первого раза, потому что у нас абсолютно всегда всё через жопу?

— Ты только что тремя вопросами заставил мир заплакать, — хмыкнул Масато и зашевелил ногами, чтобы чуть-чуть раскачаться. — Хотя, знаете, я не удивлён.

— А я удивлён, — буркнул Эр. Он потянулся, хрустнув позвонками, и нахмурился. — Почему там застрял ты, а не я? По всем канонам висеть под потолком и наслаждаться видами мусорки через перекрёсток должен был я.

Масато, подобравшись, скептично поджал губы.

— Хочешь я тебя сейчас разочарую? — ехидно спросил он.

— Этот страховочный трос предназначался мне? — иронично хмыкнул Эр. Масато скрестил руки на груди и снова пошевелил ногами, из-за чего Эр слегка сбледнул с лица. — Ты шутишь…

Гивс подозрительно громко и достоверно закашлялся, а Рокс откровенно заржал, не прячась. Маргарита, прервав обвинительный спич из-за шума, кинула на парней полный злости взгляд и, когда наступила благоговейная тишина, снова вернулась к разговору. Наверняка поставщикам реквизита для клипа уже была выгрызена лысина размером с Марианскую впадину, однако Маргарита, очень обиженная за прерванные поломкой страховочного троса съёмки, и не думала останавливаться на достигнутом. Судя по всему, она решила сожрать глупых рабочих живьём. Без гарнира и соли.

— Бля, — тоскливо провыл Масато, повиснув, как шарнирная кукла. — Я жрать хочу. Пить хочу. И спать хочу.

— Скажи спасибо, что в туалет пока не тянет, — ехидно протянул Гивс.

Масато порозовел.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — процедил он. — Самым незамутнённым образом. Поэтому в случае полного алерта держать горшок мне будешь ты.

— А если по-большому потянет? — стараясь не трястись от хохота, поинтересовался Рокс.

— Значит, тебе представится редкий шанс вытереть мне задницу! — мстительно улыбнулся Масато.

Эр звучно хрюкнул и, прислонившись плечом к колонне сцены, подленько захихикал.

— Гад бесстрашный, — осклабился Масато, воспылав праведной обидой. — Не веселись так, а то я и тебе придумаю развлечение.

Эр только махнул рукой, продолжая хихикать, как зловредная букашка.

— То есть как через полтора часа?! — Возмущённый крик Маргариты заставил парней навострить уши. — Хотите сказать, что Масато, звезда нашей группы, самый прекрасный мужчина из всех, должен болтаться ещё полтора часа?! Да кем вы себя возомнили?!

Гивс нервно сглотнул и, снова задрав голову, протянул:

— Слышь, самый прекрасный мужчина из всех, кажись, идея с горшком из разряда шуток скоро перекочует в разряд «будет что вспомнить».

— Я не готов, — с лёгким оттенком паники отозвался Рокс. — В смысле, у нас же стремянки нет. Где я рулон такого размаха найду, чтобы с одного броска умудриться подтереть сиятельную задницу звезды нашей группы.

— Охренел? — возмутился Гивс. — Жалуется он! Мне вот придётся ловить струю или ещё что похуже, бегая с горшком по залу и вымеряя силу ветра, чтобы ни капли мимо. Ни… кусочка на… пол… — Всхлипнув, Гивс повис на красном от смеха Роксе и загоготал в голос.

— Долбоёбы, — закатив глаза, пожаловался потолку Масато. Опять раскачавшись, как ребёнок на качельках, он вытянул руку вперёд, чуть наклонился и провыл: — Супермэ-э-э-эн!

К хохоту внизу моментально добавился ещё и голос Эр, который, едва успокоившись, снова впал в истерику. Навалившись друг на друга, парни шикали, затыкали друг другу рты, чтобы опять не словить негодующий взгляд Маргариты, но тем не менее продолжали ржать, как три гиены из мультика про Симбу.

— Эй, вы! — прикрикнул на них уставший от бесполезного висения Масато. — Сиятельная звездень хочет курить. Киньте в меня сигареткой, а?

— Ты же бросаешь, — прищурившись, уточнил Рокс.

— Когда вокруг такие стрессы, бросить просто нереально. — Масато с деланным трагизмом вздохнул и собрал бровки домиком. — Не дайте боевому товарищу сдохнуть от тоски и одиночества.

Рокс неожиданно поднялся на ноги, отряхнул брюки и прокашлялся. Подняв палец, он зычно гаркнул, что у него появилась идея, как не дать Масю умереть, и унёсся в неизвестном направлении. Гивс и Эр, обнявшиеся, как бабульки на завалинке, лишь недоумённо покосились на Масато, тот в ответ пожал плечами. Спустя пять минут вернулся Рокс. В руках он нёс компактный нетбук, который их группе подарила Маргарита (вернее, она подарила его Масато, если быть честными, но кто считает, что называется), причём на его лице сияла такая радостная улыбка, что Масато резко стало не по себе.

— Гивс, тащи горшок, — пробормотал он. — Кажется, историческое событие с грифом «будет что вспомнить» вот-вот случится.

Рокс поставил нетбук на небольшой столик, предварительно смахнув с него лишнее в виде пластиковых стаканчиков и вилки, и стал увлечённо стучать по клавишам.

— Не к добру это, — громким шёпотом возвестил Гивс.

— Готишный прынц и техника — это почти как вампир и арбалет. Либо нас укокошит, либо сам помрёт, — таким же шёпотом ответил Эр.

Масато согласно заскрипел тросами, зашевелившись от не самого приятного предчувствия.

Рокс между тем просиял, наткнувшись на что-то, поманил к себе Гивса и Эра, а затем, когда те тоже расцвели, как маки по весне, стянул с себя галстук. Масато во все глаза смотрел, как он очень степенно повязывает его себе на голову.

— Какого ху… — Масато закашлялся, подавившись вопросом, когда из динамиков, подсоединённых к нетбуку, грянула заводная музыка. Кажется, что-то из корейщины. Причём, если Масато правильно понял, корейщины женской.

Гивс и Эр встали чуть позади Рокса и приняли самые гейские позы, на которые только были способны. Масато при виде этого едва не уронил челюсть ниже ватерлинии.

— Готовы? — Рокс расстегнул несколько пуговок рубашки и по-девчачьи отставил ногу в сторону.

То, что произошло дальше, заставило Масато забыть обо всём, включая сигареты, горшки и грёбаные заклинившие страховочные тросы. Рокс, подражая корейским певичкам, подпрыгивал, эротично изгибался и пытался открывать рот синхронно с текстом песни, но всё время сбивался, ржал и музыкально выл, что не знает слов. Учитывая превосходный слух и голос, получалось у него намного лучше, чем у надрывающихся девушек. Гивс и Эр старались не отставать, однако, учитывая их особую способность косячить, на третьем же пируэте Эр смачно споткнулся о ногу Рокса и с бизоньим рёвом сшиб нахрен извивающегося, как сопля на карнизе, Гивса. Обнявшись, как верные любовники, они с матами скатились со сцены и оттуда разразились кудахтающим смехом. Масато же в это время самым настоящим образом кончался в конвульсиях. Он хохотал так, что тросы давно должны были лопнуть, однако они на диво верно и прочно держались. И держали дёргающегося Масато, который одновременно охреневал от происходящего и хрипло выкрикивал «какие же вы кретины!» и «как же я вас люблю!».

Ощутив себя звездой во всех смыслах этого слова, Рокс деловито раскланялся и поправил съехавший на глаза галстук.

— Подтанцовка, живы там? — осведомился он, когда музыка затихла.

— Нормиком, — прокряхтел кто-то из-за сцены, следом показалась взъерошенная голова Гивса. — Мне-то нихрена не станет, а Эр вот мог поломаться.

— Да на мне всё, как на собаке! — Показавшаяся следом не менее лохматая голова Эра вызвала у Масато прилив нежных чувств. Идиоты, блядь. Самые настоящие и самые ненаглядные.

— А это тебе зачем? — Масато жестами показал на голову Рокса.

— Это? — Рокс показушно мотнул головой, отбрасывая галстук за спину. — Это моя коса!

— У тебя же своя есть, причём нехилая. — Гивс заполз на сцену и дёрнул Рокса за импровизированную шевелюру.

— Мне битый час делали грёбаные начёсы и поливали всё лаком. — Рокс сокрушённо вздохнул, потрогав свои некогда роскошные волосы, которые теперь больше напоминали чуть сплющенные пакли. — Боюсь, если я попробую сейчас что-то сотворить, они просто отвалятся.

— Будет у нас лысый солист, чо. — Эр, тоже встащивший свою тушку на сцену, ткнул Рокса пальцем в топорщащуюся прядь. Округлив глаза, он сделал шаг назад и изумлённо протянул: — Сколько, говоришь, лака на тебя вылили?

— Дохренища, — ещё более сокрушённо ответил Рокс. — Чую, мы обогатили какой-то завод посредством осуществления укладки. Эх, времена.

— Час на то, чтобы сделать из твоей башки курятник? — обалдело спросил Масато. — По-моему, им было проще привязать тебя к трактору вниз головой и прокатить по полям. Отвечаю, такой же хаос получился бы.

— В следующий раз обязательно скажу, чтобы они так сделали, — ядовито хмыкнул Рокс. — Заодно скажу, чтобы они тебя рядом привязали и возили таким же макаром, но задницей.

— Боюсь, тогда я убью статическим электричеством всё население нашей съёмочной площадки. — Масато расхохотался.

— Масато! — раздался полный сострадания выкрик.

— Ебаться-сраться, — уныло вздохнул тот и тут же нацепил на морду самую несчастную улыбку. Впрочем, сильно стараться не пришлось.

К их уютному сборищу подлетела запыхавшаяся Маргарита и, шумно продышавшись, выпалила:

— Помощь прибудет через полчаса! Осталось совсем немного потерпеть!

— Это… обнадёживает, да, — скрипнув зубами, выдавил Масато.

— Не переживайте, я им такое устрою! Я им… Ух! — Маргарита встала так, что будь Масато в юбке, он бы смутился. — С вами всё в порядке?

— Да, — беззаботно махнул рукой Масато. — У меня тут нескончаемый аттракцион с качельками, плюс ребята скучать не дают.

Кинув на парней взгляд такой силы и мощи, что они чуть не позеленели, Маргарита сурово поджала губы и нехотя кивнула.

— В таком случае, я поеду навстречу ремонтникам, чтобы они не заблудились. Вы побудете без меня?

— Да, разумеется. — Масато едва не ляпнул, что в туалет пока всё равно не тянет, но вовремя прикусил язык. С Маргариты сталось бы взять на себя почётную обязанность Гивса держать горшок.

— В таком случае, — Маргарита снова пристально зыркнула на сбившихся в кучку Гивса, Рокса и Эра, — не спускайте с него глаз до моего возвращения!

— Так точно! — пискнул Эр. Остальные энергично закивали.

Маргарита устало вздохнула, посмотрела на Масато и, наконец, всё-таки удалилась.

— Пиздец, — выдохнул Гивс. — Когда-нибудь она меня до инфаркта доведёт.

— Тебя до инфаркта доведёт? — язвительно переспросил Масато. — Ты, бля, женат! Светка ей сиськи оторвёт, если с твоей головы упадёт хоть волос, а меня вот защитить некому!

— А как же я? — подражая Карлсону, жалобно протянул Рокс. — Я же лучше жены.

Масато хохотнул и послал ему воздушный поцелуй, который тот поймал и с самой страстной физиономией прижал к груди.

— Ну… — Эр подошёл к нетбуку и вяло потыкал в тачпад. — У нас есть полчаса. — Он глянул на друзей и улыбнулся. — Что выберем? Может, Майкла Джексона?

Первым заржал Рокс.

— В таком случае пою я, а вы все на подтанцовке! — Масато подтянул воображаемые трусы и изобразил достойную короля поп-музыки позу. Ему вдруг подумалось, что не будь Маргарита таким тормозом, она бы давно обернула эту неприятность в плюс. Но кто ж её раскритикует-то… Бессмертных среди них всё равно нет.


	13. О последствиях мозгового штурма, величии Маргариты и настоящих друзьях

Маргарита не смотрела убийственным взглядом, от которого казалось, что у тебя сейчас кожа до костей на лице испепелится, не шипела высоком литературным слогом выпускницы Смольного института, как бывало каждый раз, когда обнаруживался их очередной крупный косяк, она даже полуголого Масато в кои-то веки не облизывала глазами, мысленно уже стащив с него трусы.

Неизменно спокойная, ледяная и всегда держащая себя в руках Маргарита орала благим матом и в бешенстве швыряла в них крепкие зелёные яблоки из огромной чаши на столе.

\- Идиоты! Придурки! Ушлепки безмозглые! Да чтоб вас ваши же яойные фанатки-фикрайтеры изнасиловали!

\- Маргаритыларрионна! - рискнул высунуться из-за баррикады стульев немало ошарашенный её познаниями и взлохмаченный Эр. - Мы же ничего такого не сдел... Ай, бля! - взвыл он, когда очередной снаряд прилетел аккурат в его левый глаз.

Гивс и Масато с воплями синхронно юркнули за диван, затащив туда и пострадавшего, а Рокс, спрятавшийся за спинами благородных товарищей, не менее благородно гиенил во весь голос, пользуясь безнаказанностью именинника.

\- Почему?! Почему из всех групп на свете мне достались именно эти долбодятлы с опилками вместо мозгов?! Где ж я так нагрешила, блин? - Тяжело дыша, Маргарита запустила уже пустую пластиковую чашу в стену над телевизором, всё ещё демонстрирующим любительский видеоролик с ютьюба: "Поющие дятлы" в полном составе дружным хором завывали песенку крокодила Гены, прыгая горными козлами у входа городского кладбища. Мелодичный приятный голос диктора на заднем фоне радостно сообщал:

\- Судя по данному ролику, случайно заснятому вчера фанатами, резко набравшая популярность рок-группа в скором времени планирует обрадовать поклонников ещё одним клипом в духе классической готической сказки, цитируя их бас-гитариста, больше известного как Масато:

"- Мы тут типа как "Сонную лещину" снимаем, ик!" - в кадре мелькнуло аристократическое и крайне косое лицо бас-гитариста, разукрашенного в лучших традициях Хэллоуина. На заднем плане шатающийся Гивс выделывал балетные па вместе с гитарой, а Эр с рыданиями нежно обнимал чей-то надгробный камень.

"- Лощину, дебил!" - орал где-то позади больше всех пьяный и больше всех счастливый Рокс, со всей страстью и пафосом, достойных графа Дракулы, размахивая широким черным плащом. На голове у новоявленного Влада Цепеша горделиво возвышалась наскоро слепленная из картона и скотча корона с косыми, криво вырезанными зубьями, на которых корявыми буквами значилось "26 годиков".

Маргарита в ярости кинулась к телевизору, заставив Масато нервно взвизгнуть и слиться в тесном объятии с остальными, выдернула шнур питания из розетки, чуть не вырвав при этом саму розетку, и обессилено опустилась на стул.

Секунд десять она тяжело дышала, приходя в себя, в то время как звезды телеэкрана за призрачной защитой дивана вообще старались не дышать, изредка перешептываясь полумертвыми голосами.

\- Мась, лезь ты. Она тебя любит, сильно бить не будет...

\- Да с хуяли?! Пусть вон эта тихо ржущая именинчатая сука вылезает, у неё все равно индульгенция!

\- Не, давайте пошлем Эра, он же лучше всех на конференциях зубы заговаривает.

\- Гивий, заичка, при всей моей любви к тебе... Пошел в жопу! Я и так пострадал, а еще и Жанна позже уши оторвет, когда этот фингал увидит.

\- Скажи спасибо, что не засос! - продолжал гиенить Рокс без малейших намеков на совесть. Все трое с безнадежностью глянули на его сияющую счастливую морду и уже в сотый раз за утро прокляли дату его рождения.

Маргарита громыхнула стулом, моментально пресекая перепалку. Усевшись, она изысканным жестом расправила свою ядрёно-розовую длинную сорочку в мелкие облачка, закинула ногу на ногу и принялась прожигать взглядом диван.

Без грамма косметики, с растрепанной "пальмой" на голове, выдернутая в шесть утра с законного отгула, Маргарита не просто наводила ужас - она была ещё большим воплощением ужаса, чем обычно.

Компания одновременно выдохнула, всё ещё трясясь от пережитого кошмара.

\- Так. Сейчас - всю историю сначала. Быстро, коротко. И, может быть, тогда я вас не убью.

Масато в шесть рук бодренько выпихнули из укрытия, не обращая внимания на негодующие вопли. В конце концов, идея была именно его!

Три дня назад.

\- Собратья мои! - траурно провозгласил Масато, плюхаясь в кресло их очередного гостиничного номера. - Вынужден сообщить, что мозговой штурм, хотя в нашем случае это, скорее, был жалкий мыслительный пук, ни к чему не привёл. Мы по-прежнему в жопе с днюхой Рокса. И с этим срочно надо что-то делать.

Эр приземлился рядом и с мрачным лицом приготовился слушать очередную оду их тугодумию, а Гивс лишь уныло вздохнул, вытащил из подстаканника на столе салфетку и принялся ковырять её зубочисткой. Всеобщая нервозность распространялась по комнате, как мерзкий зловонный запах духов Маргариты, от которого всю группу так и тянуло выпрыгнуть в окно неважно с какого этажа.

\- Мась, смирись, мы уже все мозги сломали, - буркнул Гивс. - Давайте тупо нажрёмся. Ну или хоть стриптизёрш вызовем, наконец, а то в желтой прессе нас какими только изврахуями не выставляли, а на самом-то деле...

\- Ну не-е-ет! - нервно повысил голос Эр. - Во-первых, Жанна и Светка опять создадут кооператив пышущих гневом пусек, а во-вторых, депрессняк Рокса это не прогонит, а я не хочу следующие полгода слушать его завывания на тему, что мы всё тлен, а мы «умрэм и похыбнем»! Это же пиздец!

По мнению всех троих, слово «пиздец» даже близко не отражало всю глубину семантики того явления, которое происходило с их товарищем каждый год в начале мая. Вместе с буйным расцветом зелени на улицах и яркими теплыми лучами солнца в мир приходило нечто, которое в группе условно называли «менструация Рокса». Их готичный принц, который по жизни всегда поддерживал свою репутацию таинственно-притягательного и немного чокнутого красавца с томным и волнующим взглядом, по мере приближения своего дня рождения превращался в нервическую барышню, косящую под королеву эмо и страдающую маниакально-депрессивным психозом. Рокс ходил траурно-мрачный, горько вздыхал и на все попытки как-то расшевелить его лишь смотрел исподлобья взглядом кладбищенского сторожа после похмелья. Свои дни рождения он ненавидел такой лютой ненавистью, что хотелось в панике бежать к его родителям и истерически просить засунуть вот этого вот монстра обратно в живот к маме, потому что он одними вздохами портит все молоко в радиусе трёх километров.

Самая жуть заключалась в том, что при соседстве с подобной машиной по распространению всеобщего пессимизма вместе с желанием как можно быстрее и изощреннее совершить суицид данным вирусом постепенно заражались все остальные. Гастроли летели в задницу; Эрроу хлестал успокоительные в таких объёмах, словно это были аскорбинки; Гивс, завидев на горизонте нечто мрачное и пышущее тёмной аурой смерти, просто вылетал за дверь с воплями «Я хочу жить!»; Масато, как самый крепкий из них, держался за всех троих, изредка придерживая дёргающийся глаз. Через некоторое время убийственная хандра Рокса спадала, и группа вздыхала спокойно до следующего мая. И, хотя коллектив существовал относительно недолго, все трое уже успели понять, что немаловажным фактором спасения в данной ситуации служил подарок для Рокса. Если несчастный страдалец в итоге оказывался доволен сюрпризом, то всеобщий пиздец сокращался с месяца до одной-двух недель; Эр утирал мокрый от испарины лоб, Гивс брал больничный, а Масато шёл бухать, восполняя убитые за всех троих нервные клетки.

В позапрошлом году немыслимыми усилиями и связями директора их студии им удалось раздобыть в качестве подарка гитару солиста любимой группы Рокса, и апокалипсис практически обошел их стороной; в прошлом году четверо пьяных в слюни долбозавров в три часа ночи катались на карусельках в парке аттракционов, распевая «Встаньте, дети, встаньте в круг», и Рокс потом еще неделю умирал от ржача при одном упоминании. Но вот что дарить в этот раз, не представлял никто...

\- Так, бабы, собрались с мозгом! - раздраженно зашипел Масато, чувствуя, что мысль опять уползает куда-то не туда. - Надо думать резче, пока эта барышня на фотосессии. Созываю мозговой штурм: что входит в круг интересов Рокса?

\- Гитары, готические лоли, зефиринки? - поднял бровь Эр.

\- История инквизиции, вискарь и безудержный сарказм, - с бурчанием добавил Гивс и вдруг всполошился, вскинув на них горящие нездоровым энтузиазмом глаза. - Предлагаю выкупить огромный торт из зефира, чтоб оттуда вылезала лоля с гитарой...

\- И с бутылкой виски и распевала «Молот ведьм», гогоча при этом, как звезда шансона? Слушай, - с озабоченностью повернулся Масато к Эру, - его Светка недавно ничем не долбила по башке? Хотя не, это ж не Жанна, она, скорее, обстебёт и клопа ему в ботинок подсунет...

\- Я вот даже не знаю, - ехидно протянул Эр. - То ли за себя обидеться, то ли за Гивса.

\- Да релакс, - хмыкнул тот, продолжая насиловать зубочисткой салфетку. - Я вчера втихушку отдал Маргарите его неделю не стиранную футболку в обмен на выходной. Мы отмщены.

\- Козлы! - кратко охарактеризовал обоих Масато, с трудом вернув себе дар речи. - Бля, ну что делать-то?

Триада угрюмо молчала. В мозгах не то что перекатиполе проносилось от одной ушной раковины к другой - там был сферический вакуум в энной степени. Полная энтропия. Ницшеанская бездна отчаяния манила к себе и махала им в образе страдающего от безысходной тоски Рокса.

\- Вызовем стриптизерш? - Гивий с унылым лицом продолжал делать из салфетки дуршлаг. Тонкая душевная организация Масато, изрядно подпорченная тяжелым днём, грядущим визитом к Маргарите за любимой футболкой и полнейшим отсутствием адекватности у всех окружающих его сегодня людей, не выдержала.

\- Твою мать, чувак, я пиздец как рад, что ты нашел своё призвание в оригами, но снежинки в детский сад надо было к новому году приносить!

\- Не трожь бусечку! - возмутился Эр, прикрывая обиженно запыхтевшего за свою креативность Гивса. - Он хоть что-то предлагает!

\- Пресвятой музыкальный боженька, - закатил глаза к потолку Мась, молитвенно складывая руки. - Если я сдохну, то, прошу тебя, не оставь меня одиноким, сделай злобным призраком, чтоб я мог утащить с собой в могилу еще троих мудаков.

\- В могиле мы окажемся в любом случае, если Рокса не отпустят его критические дни! - фыркнул Эр и по старой привычке снимать стресс полез копаться в холодильнике.

Неожиданная тишина заставила обоих поднять головы. Масато замер в той же самой позе святой Терезы, с бегающими по сторонам бешеными глазами, в которых вихрем проносилась невероятная работа мозга.

\- Ох ты ж йопт! - выдохнул Гивс и чуть не поперхнулся карамелькой, которую ранее сунул в рот. - Эр, Эр, Эр, кажись, он что-то придумал! Мась, золотце, солнышко, пупсик, скажи, что ты что-то придумал, а не что вдруг дико захотел посрать.

Масато дважды щелкнул пальцами, и Эр моментально выудил из холодильника увесистую бутыль мартини.

\- Так, мудилы, у меня есть план. Пора нашего готишного принца короновать. А где лучшего всего провести подобное событие, как не на...

***

\- Значит, так. - Маргарита закончила разговор и с раздражением вытерла чуть вспотевшее от раскалившегося телефона ухо. - Через неделю мы официально объявим релиз.

\- Маргарита Илларионовна, вы богиня! - в полном ахере выдохнули Рокс с Гивсом. Они, конечно, давно знали, что их менеджер не за яркую внешность и воодушевляющее декольте вертится в шоу-бизнесе, но такого от их рыжей катастрофы не ожидал никто. Маргарита раздраженно отмахнулась и наконец-то приложилась к давно остывшей чашке кофе, которую еще полчаса назад ей принес до сих пор трясущийся Эр.

\- С учетом трёх-четырех дней на монтаж и доработку, у вас есть всего сутки, чтобы отснять клип. С финансированием я разберусь.

\- Точно богиня! - подхватил Масато. Сидящий рядом с ним Эр в гордом оскорбленном молчании прикладывал к глазу компресс.

\- Однако, - продолжила Маргарита, обведя всех суровым взглядом из-под очков. - Завтра вы все, - четко выделила она последнее слово и с уже тлеющей яростью впилась взглядом в Масато. - Все четверо в цивильной одежде топаете в администрацию города за официальным разрешением на проведение съемок на территории Староградского кладбища. Официально, без связей и взяток, со всеми очередями, кабинетами, бабушками и необходимыми бумагами.

С каждым словом сидящий в рядочек "сиятельный боевой квартет пидарасов", как ранее очень громко окрестил их по телефону главный бухгалтер группы, вытягивался по струнке всё выше и выше.

\- Так что можете пока заняться поиском нужных документов! - удовлетворенно закончила она, подхватила со стола телефон и походкой императрицы двинулась к выходу, оставив подопечных в состоянии, близком к коме. - И, Олег...

Рокс вздрогнул и начал тихо сползать с дивана на пол, явственно чувствуя приближение инфаркта вместе с инсультом.

\- Поздравляю с днем рождения!

Когда дверь захлопнулась, рядом с Роксом примерно в той же стадии охеревания сползли Мась и Гивс. Эр остался на диване, пыхтел и продолжал лечить фингал завернутым в полотенце колотым льдом.

\- Пиздец, - наконец, выдохнул Гивс, уставившись в одну точку.

\- Да уж, тут одной моей футболкой не отделаешься... - все еще пребывая в шоке отозвался ему Мась. Эрроу вдруг против воли фыркнул. Словив на себе полные недоумения взгляды, он философски пожал плечами.

\- Придется поделиться твоими красными труселями, Мась.

Рокс переглянулся с друзьями и вдруг остро ощутил, как его разбирает неописуемый, несдерживаемый и совершенно дебильный ржач, густо смешанный с тем самым чувством единства, которое каждый раз возникало между ними на сцене.

Только эти три гамадрила могли устроить ему самый невероятный день рождения поздно ночью на кладбище, со свечами из секс-шопа, набором одноразовых детских стаканчиков для пикника с нарисованными феечками, купленной в ближайшей подворотне шаурме и героически отвоеванном у Светки самогоном производства её родственников.

Через секунду гостиничный номер содрогнулся от гогота.

\- Блять, пацаны... - катался по полу Рокс, пиная пяткой точно так же ржущих по соседству придурков. - Уж лучше на следующей год закажите мне торт со стриптизершей!


	14. О смене имиджа и нововведениях

— Я выгляжу, как педик, — почти не расцепляя зубов, проворчал Эр и сдул с глаза длинную чёлку. Чёлка без особого энтузиазма качнулась и упала в районе виска, превратив гитариста в подобие очкастого Гитлера.

Эрроу тихо сматерился и принялся приглаживать «говняный кусок хуерги», как недавно он окрестил свой новый имидж, обратно на прежнее место. От галопа в гримёрку за бритвенной машинкой хаер спасало только то, что выглядеть так Эру было нужно всего пару недель, пока будут проходить съёмки.

С чего вдруг Маргарите взбрело в голову резко поменять концепцию клипа, не подозревал никто. В последнее время ребята вообще предпочитали не бесить её. А то как-то косяков накопилось… Мысленно негодовали все, но Эру, по всеобщему молчаливому подведению итогов, в этот раз досталось больше всех. Мало того что на глаза вечно падала трижды дёрнутая в ногу эмовская чёлка, так ещё и Маргарита с маниакальным блеском в глазах заставила его втиснуться в узкие кожаные штаны (Эр очень надеялся, что это не та же тряпка, из которой они около месяца назад выколупывали их бас-дебила) и какой-то дебильный беличий полушубок. Положа руку на сердце, Эр смотрелся стильно. И если по отдельности все нововведения действительно смотрелись… кхм, не очень мужественно, то в сочетании образовывали некий магический бермблядский треугольник, и эффект заменялся строго на противоположный. Вот только самому вьюношу это доказывать было бесполезно. Сам вьюнош уже второй день кипел праведными какахами.

— Крепись, бро. — Гивс шмыгнул носом и, стараясь не размазать «кровь» пальцами, почесал ноздрю. С лёгкой руки из менеджера вечно побитая морда барабанщика стала его фишкой, а не просто досадным недоразумением и причиной танца с бубном для гримёра. — Ты хотя бы на гламурного учителя-гопоря похож. — Он повернулся к зеркалу и сморщился. — А я просто на гопоря.

— Ну, блядь, спасибочки! Утешил! — Эрроу вскинул руки вверх и плюхнулся на диван.

— В кои-то веки наружность соответствует содержанию, — с каменной физиономией ака «очень стараясь сдержать ржач» проговорил Масато.

Стоящий рядом с ним Рокс уже вторую минуту придушенно кашлял в кулак.

— А ты вообще заткнись! — Эр, не особо целясь, бросил в товарищей бутылкой с водой.

Масато и Рокс синхронно шагнули в разные стороны и проводили бутылку взглядами.

— Гивс, вот ты мне объясни, почему этим двум гамадрилам вечно нормальные костюмы достаются?! Почему мы с тобой — гопники, а эти — какие-то… — пытаясь подобрать определение, Эр неопределённо потряс в сторону парней раскрытой ладонью, — …тёмные маги?

Масато на секунду задумался, подняв взгляд к люстре.

— Тогда уж тёмные джедаи, — с хорошо скрытым фанатским трепетом изрёк он.

— Ситхи, сука! — крикнул Рокс, и они с Масато вновь синхронно дали друг другу пять.

Эр даже перестал беситься. Он несколько мгновений смотрел на двух готичных бабуинов, потом застонал и повалился на диван полностью, прикрывая лицо подушкой.

— Сукиблядиненавижу!..


	15. О депрессиях и лучших моментах

Иногда у Масато случаются чертовски хреновые дни. Он приходит в комнату для репетиций, берёт гитару, выключает свет, чиркает зажигалкой и ложится на продавленный диван, на котором уже есть несколько подпалин от сигарет.

Первый аккорд даётся почти с кровью, вырываясь резкими истеричными нотами, но потом одеревеневшие пальцы находят свой лад, и начинается музыка, от которой хочется либо завыть, либо повеситься, либо лить напалм вокруг себя, чтобы никто, ни одна сука не посмела приблизиться ни на долбаный сантиметр.

Масато закрывает глаза и жадно перебирает гриф и струны, стремясь вылиться полностью через звуки, которые сперва медленно плывут по комнате, а затем превращаются в крик, который не спрятать за мелодией. Масато ненавидит такие дни, однако противостоять им не может, превращаясь временами в ёбаный комок нервов. Его бесит всё, включая воздух и необходимость его вдыхать, поэтому он срывает кожу на подушечках пальцев и сжимает зубами фильтр сигареты так, что неприятный скрип отзывается глухой болью в затылке.

Когда к вспарывающим тишину гитарным басам присоединяется глухой звон барабанных тарелок, Масато диковато улыбается, зная, что его лицо видно сквозь музыку, ведь она в некоторые моменты говорит лучше слов. Он не останавливается, прислушиваясь, как ударные вплетаются в гитару, путаясь между струн и ложась ровно, словно это заранее продуманная партия. А потом к этим звукам добавляются соло-гитара и мягкий перестук клавиш синтезатора, которым Рокс пользуется так редко, что можно по пальцам пересчитать, несмотря на годы, проведённые бок о бок. И вся эта, казалось бы, не слишком ладная какофония звучит как дыхание в унисон. Они одновременно вдыхают раскалённый, пропахший сигаретным дымом и злостью воздух и выдыхают, выпуская из себя всё лишнее. И в этот момент, где-то на грани нирваны и почти физического наслаждения, Масато понимает, что так рождаются их лучшие песни…


	16. О депрессиях и лучших моментах (2)

Когда чертовски хреновые дни случаются у Эрроу, редко когда кто замечает это сразу. Даже сам Эр. Он спокойно может ворваться в их очередной общий номер, разделенный на несколько спальных комнат, обматерить Рокса из-за того, что тот опять раскидал свои «танкоподобные гриндерсы на шпильках» по всему коридору, влепить легкий подзатыльник Гивсу, если он в очередной раз взвыл, что хуй он будет вытирать пыль и «неча тыкать в меня графиком уборки!», огрызнуться на Масато по поводу впавшей в пмс Маргариты, которую вежливо послали далеко и надолго («Блять, да шлепни ты её раз по жопе, она кончится как личность и отстанет от тебя ещё на полгода!») и вообще вести себя как ни в чем не бывало.

Но в какую-то секунду нить накала лампочки перегорает, ярко мигнув напоследок, и с треском гаснет. Эрроу почти в прямом смысле выключает из окружения. Оборвав фразу на полуслове, он устало и болезненно морщится, замолкает и, не реагируя ни на какие вопросы, уходит в свою комнатушку. Дятлы замолкают вместе с ним и настороженно прислушиваются, пытаясь уловить знакомые симптомы.

Из-за двери, за которой скрылся Эрроу, тянется едва слышимая сквозь ритмы музыки из их колонок мелодия — совершенно не вписывающийся в их имидж и в их стиль простенький хрустальный перелив из динамика телефона, словно из музыкальной шкатулки, тоскливый до сосущей пустоты под ложечкой. Если Масато весь накопленный пиздец и негатив до содранных ногтей вышвыривает в струны гитары, то Эрроу надо окутать себя непроницаемым куполом чужой знакомой мелодии и, только растворившись в ней, отпустить всё от себя и из себя.

Первым в комнату входит Гивс. Бесшумно и незаметно опускается рядом с сидящим на полу товарищем, спиной к спине — сгорбленной и напряженной до состояния гранитной глыбы, о которую, кажется, можно содрать все позвонки. Чужое тепло растекается по позвоночнику вместе с отголосками музыки.

Следом в комнату протискивается Рокс, сумрачно и сочувственно вздыхает и смачно плюхается между ними, образовывая равносторонний треугольник. Подгребает под себя колени, как Эрроу, и начинает тихонько раскачиваться в ритм музыке.

Последним входит Масато. Сердито шипит что-то вроде «долбоёбы!» и устраивается вместе с ними на полу, пуская по кругу пачку сигарет. Он единственный из них, кто постоянно их таскает, Гивс курит редко, Рокс — ещё реже, Эр — почти никогда. Но сейчас к потолку вместе с замирающим крещендо музыки взлетают четыре ровные струйки дыма, тепло спин становится общим — одним на всех — и окутывает их единым облаком чего-то успокаивающего.

Эрроу смотрит, как рассеиваются неровные узоры дыма, и наконец-то откидывается назад, расслабляя сведённую до судорог спину.

Позади — три стены.

Он точно знает, что не упадёт.


	17. О внезапных визитах и мастерстве владения эвфемизмами

Очередные гастроли не предвещали никакого другого ахтунга, кроме постоянного предменструального синдрома Маргариты, к которому, в принципе, все уже давно привыкли. Поэтому когда Масато влетел в комнату как пущенная военным крейсером торпеда, тикающая бесконечным и слегка истеричным «Бля-бля-бля-бля-бля!», Гивс, Рокс и Эр одновременно подняли головы, прервав своё увлекательнейшее подписывание отложенного на продажу всякого фанатского барахла с изображением своих благородных мосек.

Под внимательными взглядами трёх пар глаз Масато рванулся к своему чемодану рядом с кроватью, мгновенно вытряс из него небогатый скарб, выдернул из-под бокового кармана нечто серое и плюшевое и принялся торопливо забрасывать все вещи обратно, вперемешку с парой пустых бутылок, непочатой пачкой сигарет и трусами Рокса.

— Э-э-э, не трожь святое, это мои труселя с Бэтменом на жопе! — хотел было возмутиться хозяин белья, но ответный вой Масато насторожил всех еще больше.

— Пиздец! Всё пиздец! Всё-всё-всё пиздец! Я пропал, ты пропал, мы все пропали!

— Вау! — только и выдавил Гивс, и все трое бросились останавливать безудержное впихивание прикроватного коврика в чемодан. — Чувак, очнись! Какого члена?

— Мама! — рявкнул Масато так, что Эр от неожиданности чуть не сел мимо стула.

— Где?! — вздрогнул Рокс и в ужасе заозирался по сторонам.

— В городе! — снова рявкнул Масато и неожиданно запричитал не хуже Ярославны, не дождавшейся своего славного князя с битвы. Через пару минут посредством легкого подзатыльника и пары тяжелых словесных конструкций, осложненных несколькими матерными причастными оборотами, компания, наконец, выяснила причину паники и немедленно, как и полагается истинным друзьям, по-братски разделила ахер с Масато.

— Твоя маман здесь?!

Масато тоненько икнул и вцепился скрюченными пальцами в плюшевого зайца, которого достал из чемодана ранее. Игрушка была самодельная, лично сшитая руками родительницы в те незапамятные времена, когда Масато, в узких кругах более известный как Максик, еще только учился тыкать пальцами в гитару. Спустя энное количество лет животное, повидавшее на своем веку все самые страшные компроматы на Максика, «дятлов» и всё мироздание до кучи, благоговейно окрестили Кузьмичом и нарекли неофициальным талисманом группы. Поначалу ржущие звукачи, гримеры и прочие помощники группы быстро заметили, что если забыть талисман в чемодане и не посадить на режиссерский пульт во время концерта — всё выступление безнадежно покатится хуями, поэтому за перемещением зайца следили едва ли не тщательнее, чем за сохранностью и перевозкой инструментов. Несуеверный Масато божился, что в Кузьмича вшита воля матушки, и после каждого выступления судорожно запихивал животное обратно в чемодан, дабы не позориться их подвигами.

— Да! — прохрипел он, слегка отходя от первоначального шока. — У неё внезапная командировка здесь, оказывается! Грёбаная научная конференция!

— Ёпт! — изумился Эр. — А как она нашла нас?

— Эр, высунь мозг из жопы, плакаты с нашими мордами тут даже на ларьках с шаурмой висят, — мрачно отозвался Гивс и принялся чесать затылок. — Так, братан, не нервничай и не рви Кузьмичу ухо, это не конец света.

— Гивий, это пиздец! — уверенно зашипел Масато, чуть не вгрызаясь в несчастный талисман зубами. — Она только что позвонила и заявила, что сейчас сюда приедет! И что увидит моя благообразная маман, которая ни сном ни духом про нашу репутацию в сети?!

Компания переглянулась. Выступление откладывалось на час из-за какого-то косяка с билетами, но марафет группе уже старательно навели. Притом даже слишком старательно. Рокс задумчиво потрогал свой залакированный цементоподобный хаер.

— Н-ну, подозреваю, что нам совершенно точно пригодится корвалол. А еще лучше сразу вискарь.

— Так! — Масато встрепенулся и подскочил с места, словно увидел тоненький луч надежды в беспросветной клоаке всеобщей растерянности. — Всё, я взял себя в руки… Харэ ржать, дебилы! Слушай вводный инструктаж! Рокс, слово вводный тут имеет вообще другой контекст! Срочно смывай свой боевой макакияж, маман хватит ахуй только с длины твоих стрелок… Эр, спрячь голую грудь и накинь на этот пиздец, что по ошибке назвали мужской майкой, что-нибудь… похуй, хоть что-нибудь! Гивий!

— Чиво?

— Лапочка, сядь, улыбайся и молчи ближайшие минут пятнадцать, после визита получишь конфетку.

— Гы-ы-ы!

— Мася, хули он ржет?!

— Мася, а что говорить, если приспичит в туалет?

— Все, что угодно, кроме вашего исключительно интеллектуального и невероятно остроумного «я попудрить носик». Я и так уже затрахался убеждать её, что мы не геи.

— А нам друг друга по именам или можно по прозвищам звать?

Масато на секунду задумался.

— Лучше по именам.

— Утибозе! — Гивий загиенил еще громче. — Ма-а-аксик!

— Так, уважаемые мусье, «Максик» сразу отпадает, иначе после отъезда маман вы будете пудрить подбитые глазки, носик и сапог в жопе почти ежечасно.

— Не, ну нормально! — возмутился Рокс, которому пару месяцев назад пришлось выдержать подобный визит на концерт собственной бабули, которая, на удивление, лихо отплясывала за сценой в свои восемьдесят с гаком. — Какого члена я тогда целый вечер страдал от «Олеженьки»?!

— Рокс, я тебе свой отгул отдам, только убери это лицо гневного хомяка! Теперь самое главное — никаких матов, поняли? Иначе доктор филологических наук покажет вам такую глубину великого и могучего, что вы до конца жизни будете церковнославянские летописи в кошмарах цитировать!

«Дятлы» воззрились на него в синхронном неописуемом ужасе.

— Ма-а-ась, сжалься! У нас все равно какой-нибудь русский неприличный да проскочит. У Эра так вообще слово «бля» вместо запятой в речи!

— Ой-ой, вот только не надо говорить, что свою школу опять не признал, — съязвил Эр, натягивая на себя футболку и параллельно пихая Гивса под бок, пока тот сидел на диване и старательно тренировал лицо выпускницы Смольного института. — Ты мне еще диплом с отличием выдать должен.

— Да ху… Так, господа, предлагаю маты заменять овощами. Ну, «хуй», например, морковкой, «бля» — горошком…

— Не, для хуя лучше огурец подходит! — оживился Рокс, больше размазывая грим по лицу, чем стирая его. — Или баклажан.

Масато отчетливо почувствовал, как у него задёргался глаз.

— Рокс, пупсик, что за странные комплексы?

— Ну нахер! — не выдержал маразма Гивс. — Какой морковки мы должны участвовать в этом горошке? Может, свалим в ближайшую кофейню, пока маман Мася не уедет восвояси? Пусть пообщается с дитятем, а мы честно обещаем не бухать перед выступлением!

Масато мстительно швырнул в него Кузьмичом.

— А вот баклажан тебе, блять! Если хоть один огурец посмеет умайонезиться отсюда, я лично поймаю его и запанирую до смерти!

— …так, пацаны, мне срочно нужен словарик нашего гастрономического мата, а то, боюсь, я буду осознавать кару уже в процессе её осуществления, — с унынием подытожил Эр и уже хотел было предложить альтернативный вариант с фруктами, как входная дверь мягко хлопнула.

***

Компания стояла у черного входа бурлящего от нетерпения гранд-холла и дружно махала вслед матушке Масато, которая безостановочно прощалась с Маргаритой и вследствие этого всё никак не могла полностью залезть в такси. Рокс трепетно прижимал к груди банку с домашними помидорками тёть Люси, проехавшую две ночи на поезде ради такого случая, Эр кутался в полосатый шерстяной шарф, которым можно было обмотать их всех трижды, да ещё и на пол-Маргариты бы хватило, а Гивс незаметно поддерживал трясущегося мелкой дрожью Масато, молясь всем богам, каких только знал, чтобы тот продержался хотя бы до кулис. Там в него можно будет влить стопку вискаря и на полтора часа отвиснуть в музыке и чужой бешеной энергии.

— Ох, Риточка, спасибо вам огромное, что присматриваете за ним!

— Ну что вы, Вера Павловна, это чистое удовольствие! У вас замечательный сын, умный, мужественный и, пожалуй, самый ответственный и пунктуальный из всей группы.

Самый ответственный и пунктуальный тихонько и тоненько захихикал, продолжая удерживать на лице нечто, что изначально планировалось как милая сыновья улыбка. Гивс искоса поглядел на него и сам чуть не окосел от ужаса на всю жизнь.

— Спасибо ещё раз за знакомство! Невероятно приятно знать, что рядом с Максиком находится столь начитанная и образованная женщина, которая всегда приглядит за ним. Вы прямо успокаиваете моё материнское сердце.

— Для меня тоже большая честь познакомиться с вами! Самой легкой дороги, и, пожалуйста, не забудьте прислать мне те исследования, о которых мы говорили. — Маргарита сияла как начищенный медный таз, превосходя по блеску даже подобие улыбки Масато.

— Меня щас стошнит… — слабо пробубнил Рокс. Ядерная концентрация вежливости и умиления разъедала ему уши и глотку, которой еще сегодня необходимо было петь.

— Заткнись и терпи! — в тон ему процедил Эр, у которого зверски чесалась шея от шарфа.

— Как можно! Непременно пришлю, как только доберусь до рабочего места. Максик! — ласково повысила голос Вера Павловна. — Веди себя хорошо!

«Максик» вздрогнул, растянул губы ещё шире, тщетно надеясь не грохнуться прямо на ступеньки в рыданиях. Кто бы знал, что самым страшным днём его жизни станет день, когда менеджер «Дятлов» познакомится с его мамой.

И найдет в ней родственную душу.

И обменяется номерами личных телефонов.

Масато страшно хотелось водки.


End file.
